


Sex Crazed Zombie

by liviy695



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviy695/pseuds/liviy695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1E2 Liv eats the brains of a murder victim that has her thinking about Blaine in a whole new way, a way that makes her pale skin blush and set her body on fire. Solving a murder is hard at the best of times but when all you can think about is then man of the murder victims dreams, who you happen to despise, it becomes nearly impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buzz buzz

Liv reached over to her coffee table to grab her phone, unlocking the screen, see saw that she had a text from Clive.

Body found in Room 698, The Grand Hotel at 162 Westfield Avenue  
Meet you there  
Clive

This text was almost immediately followed by another, this time from Ravi.

On my way, got the equipment from the morgue, be at yours in 10.  
Hope your hungry ;P

Liv felt the familiar excitement of beginning a new case in the pit of her stomach as she got up and began tidying up her apartment, just waiting for Ravi to arrive. Without the good work she did in solving murders for the Seattle Police Department, Liv doubted she would have been able to pull herself out her post zombie transformation depression, her friendship with Clive and Ravi certainly helped as well. Checking her watch Liv grabbed everything she thought she might need and locked up her apartment and went outside to wait for Ravi, who pulled up a few minutes later. 

“So what personality do you think you’ll end up with today? I’m personally hoping for some kind of undercover secret agent, who knows kung fu!” Ravi said as Liv climbed into the car.

“I’m hoping for another artist, I think my room could do with redecorating. Or maybe a musician, that could be fun.” Liv mused as she idly watched the people of Seattle mulling around through the window. Fortunately, traffic was light so it didn’t take long for Liv and Ravi to arrive at their destination. However, the hotel they arrived at couldn’t have been more of an oxymoron. The Grand turned out to be a seedy looking building, with an unappealing exterior and a vibe that just screamed ‘this is where I bring the prostitute that I just brought on a street corner.’ 

“You never know,” Ravi said starring up at the ugly building. “It could be a really deep under cover secret agent.”

“More like low level drug dealer.” Liv said dejectedly, before making her way up the steps to the reception. The receptionist, a pervy looking middle aged man, directed them to the room and the uniform officers stood guarding it waved them through. The room was very sparsely decorated, with a king sized bed, a dresser with a chair and a wardrobe, all the same faded brown as the walls and floor. The body was lying on the bed, the cover and pillows were scattered on the floor, completely in the nude.

“Wooh, you could warn a girl.” Liv said to the officer that had let them through at the door.

“This can’t be the grossest thing you’ve seen as a medical examiner.” Clive said walking over to them.

“Believe me, I’m not grossed out.” Liv said, “I just wasn’t expecting to walk into a room and find a naked dead lady in front of me. All I’m saying is a heads up would have been nice.” Clive just chuckled slightly, before turning to Ravi.

“You’re up, what can you tell me?” Clive asked, Ravi set down his suitcase and grabbed a pair of gloves, before walking over the body.

“I would guess the victim to be in her 30’s, no physical wounds on the body suggests she wasn’t killed violently. However, body shows signs of asphyxiation, possibly caused by a drug overdose, but I won’t know more until I get her back to the lab and run some tests. But at first glance I’d put the time of death at around 1am.” Ravi finished his preliminary examination and stood back. 

“Drug overdose huh, not surprising.” Clive said looking out the window into the seedy street below.

“Where are her clothes? And have you found a handbag or purse?” Liv asked looking round the room, nudging the bed sheet on the floor.

“We haven’t been able to find them in the room, I’ve got uniforms searching the rest of the hotel, laundry, garbage, excreta.” Clive said, flicking through his notepad. 

“What about a name?” Liv asked.

“We have the name she checked into the hotel with, but even the owner confessed that a lot of his guests often use aliases. Apparently she checked in under the name Lily Saturn. Still, we’re running it just in case.” Clive replied.

“You have to agree it’s a little suspicious that a person would check into a hotel using a fake name, throw away all her clothes and belongings and then take an overdose.” Liv said.

“I agree it’s a little unusual, but so far we don’t have much to indicate foul play. Now if your post-mortem shows up something then we’ll have somewhere to start, but until then we’ll have to wait and see if forensics or the uniforms turn something up.” Clive said. “Either way I’m going to talk to the maid who found the body, you coming?” He asked Liv.

‘Right behind ya.” Liv answered following Clive out the room. The maid was seated in the room opposite with a uniform officer guarding her. Her bland beige maid’s uniform clashed against her goth appearance. Her skin was caked in make up to make it look almost as pale as Liv’s, with heavy black eye make up, piercings in her tongue, lip, nose and eyebrow and spiked black hair with hot pink highlights.

“Miss Florence Wright, my name is detective Clive Babineaux and this is medical examiner Liv Moore, we’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“Yeah whatever, I’m still getting paid whilst I’m being kept here right? And its Flo, I hate Florence.” The maid replied, examining her chipped black nail polish on her fingers. 

“Okay Miss Flo, can you tell me what time you found the body.” Clive asked.

“About 11, guests are supposed to check out at 10, then I clean the rooms ready for check in at 3. That dead chick over there only paid for one night so I assumed she’d already checked out. My shift started at 10 and her room was the fourth on my list to clean for today, so yeah, it must have been about 11.” Flo replied.

“And were you working yesterday when Miss Saturn checked in?”

“Yeah, sometimes I cover reception when Donny is too lazy, he usually has a nap in his office. She arrived at around 7, just before I left. She came in gave me her totally fake name and asked for her room key. She then went up to her room and I didn’t see her again until this morning and by then she was dead.” Flo said before blowing a bubble in the gum she was chewing, totally unbothered about finding a dead body.

“Was she with anyone?”

“Not when she arrived but I left soon after, so some one might have come later. You’d have to ask Donny. Are we done here? I’ve not got anything more to say.”

“For now.” Clive said, fishing out a card from his jacket. “If you remember anything else that you think might help our investigation please give me a call. We’ll contact you if we have any further questions.”

“I do have a question.” Flo said as she took Clive’s card. “Where do you get your make up? I’d kill for skin that pale.” Flo directed at Liv.

“Um…” Liv stumbled, caught off guard by the question. “It’s natural.”

“Seriously?! Lucky you.” Flo said before walking out the room and disappearing down the hall.

“Well she seemed very blasé about the whole situation but I don’t think she’s a murderer.” Liv said.

“I agree, let’s go talk to this ‘Donny’ find out if anyone else went into her room.” Clive said as he and Liv made their way down to reception.

“Mr Donny?” Clive asked the pervy man at the reception desk.

“The one and only.” Donny laughed showing off his yellow teeth.

“We’ve got some questions we’d like to ask about the woman found dead upstairs.”

“Yeah about that, how long until you move her out and I can start renting the room out again? Also no offense but the big police presence here is scarring away customers.”

“Mr Donny, that room is a crime scene and will be unusable until the end of this investigation. As for your business, I’ll be sure to let the killer know what an inconvenience they have caused by committing murder in your hotel.” Clive deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m just trying to make a living here. No need to get all sarcastic, I was just asking.” 

“Mr Donny, we’ve been told that at the time that Miss Saturn checked in you were in your office while Miss Wright covered reception. Is that correct?”

“Well I didn’t see her check in so it must be. Flo finishes cleaning the rooms at 3 and then covers the reception while I do paperwork in my office. Flo leaves at around 7 and then I cover reception for the rest of the night, until Sam comes in at 11 to do the night shift.”

“Did anyone else check in after 7pm?

“A few, 3 I think, but there were also a few people that came and headed straight up to the rooms, guests of the guests so to speak.” Donny laughed at his own joke.

“We are going to require records of all the people who stayed at the hotel last night and all footage from your security cameras.” Clive said.

“I can send you all the booking receipts, who knows, some of the names might even be legit. However nearly everyone who comes here pays with cash, so I don’t know how helpful they will be.” Donny said, chuckling to himself as he started clicking on his computer. “As for security footage, we only have the one camera in reception, I can send the video files to you as well.”

“Much appreciated, we will also need the details of your night porter, Sam, we’d like to ask him some questions as well.”

“No problem.” Donny said writing an address and phone number on a piece of paper and sliding it over to Clive, who nodded in thanks before turning to Liv.

“This case is going to be a headache, I can already feel it coming on. With no real names and no credit card receipts we are going to have trouble tracking any of these people down.”

“What about the camera footage? Will that help?” Liv asked.

“Potentially, depends on the quality of the footage, although I’m not holding my breath. Also the camera faces the reception above the door, so we will only be able to identify the people as they exit. But for all we know the killer could still be staying at the hotel.” Clive said rubbing his fingers over his forehead in frustration. “I hope your visions can help us out on this one, its going to be a real ball ache if they don’t.”

“I’ll try my best, but remember I can’t just get one on command.” Liv reminded, in an effort to take away the feeling of pressure to help solve this case.

“Yeah, yeah, either way, I’ll have uniforms canvas all the rooms, see if anyone saw or heard anything. Meanwhile why don’t you head to the morgue and make sure this definitely is a murder before we start chasing up this list of guests for no reason.” Clive said.

“Okay, I’ll text you when we’ve got something.” Liv said heading back upstairs to help Ravi with the body. 

A few hours later Liv, Ravi and Jane Doe were in the morgue awaiting Clive’s arrival. Liv had just finished her scrambled eggs and brain on toast and was waiting to find out what mystery personality she was going to end up with.

“So what you got for me?” Clive asked walking down the stairs into the morgue. 

“She was poisoned.” Ravi revealed. “We found huge amounts of Aconitum, more commonly know as Wolf’s bane, in her system. Death would have taken mere minutes.”

“So it was murder.” Clive summarised. “Makes sense, given that the uniforms turned up empty in their search for her missing belongings. However, its turns out the the garbage was emptied this morning, it could have been a coincidence but it’s looking more likely that the killer dumped her belongings, knowing that the body wouldn’t be found until the next day after the garbage had been emptied. I’ll send some uniforms to track down the garbage truck.” 

“We also found around six different semen DNA samples…on the body.” Ravi trailed off awkwardly.

“You didn’t tell me that!” Liv hissed.

“You were already eating your lunch, it didn’t seem important.” Ravi replied, trying to hold back laughter.

“Anyway,” Clive interrupted. “Forensics found the same on the bed where we found the victim, it seems she was involved in some kind of group sexual activity. Do we think it was consensual?”

“Like I said at the crime scene there aren’t any defensive wounds on the body and I haven’t found anything in her system to indicate that she received some other drugs to make her…complacent. I would assume that whatever she was involved in, it was consensual.” Clive nodded and made a note in his notebook.

“What about the poison, do we know how the poison got into her system?” Clive asked.

“Well her stomach contents turned up empty, so it’s a bit of a mystery. I haven’t found any puncture marks, either so she wasn’t injected with it. I’m not really sure how else you would get it into her system.” Ravi admitted. 

“Well, keep working on it. Meanwhile,” Clive said turning to Liv. “Do you want to tag along to visit the night porter from the hotel, see if he saw anything suspicious?”

“Yep, let me just grab my jacket.” Liv said as she shrugged off her lab coat and walked over to the coat stand.

“By the way,” Ravi said as he followed her over. “Give me a heads up when you discover what kind of personality traits you’re adopting, is she’s some kind a crazy serial killer with a fancy for men of the Asian decent, I’d like to know.” 

“Don’t worry Ravi, if that does happen, you’ll be the first to know.” Liv joked grinning at him manically, before walking out the morgue.

“Not funny Liv.” Ravi shouted after her.

-x-

Liv had still yet to figure out what kind of personality their mystery Jane Doe had, she usually felt the effects by now, but she still felt like herself. Well a slightly hotter, fidgety version of her herself. She had been in Clive’s car less that 15minutes and she had already changed position eight times and Clive was starting to give her funny looks. Thankfully they arrived at Sam Anderson’s house not long after. The house itself was out in suburbia, the typical American dream house. Clive knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by a very homely middle aged woman who wore an apron with red hearts on it, an oven glove on one hand and a big smile on her face.

“Hi there! How may I help you?” The woman asked cheerfully.

“Hello, my name is Detective Clive Babineaux and this is medical examiner Liv Moore. We are looking for Sam Anderson; we have some questions we’d like to ask him.” Clive said holding up his badge.

“Oh my!” The woman gasped, putting her hand over her heart. “Of course, come in. I’m Mrs Anderson, Sam’s mother. Is everything ok? He’s not in trouble is he? Follow me.” Mrs Anderson said, closing the door behind them and leading them down into the basement.

“Sam, the police are here to talk to you.” Mrs Anderson called out to the heap on the bed. “Sorry, he works nights and usually sleeps all day.” Mrs Anderson walked over to the bed and shook him awake.

“Mom! Go away I’m sleeping.” The heap moaned, trying to move away from his mother.

“Honey, the police need to talk to you.”

“The police? Why?” Sam asked sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t know dear, but you shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“Whatever, I’ll be up in a moment.”

“He’ll be right with you.” Mrs Anderson said leading them back upstairs and into the living room. “Would you like a drink or a snack while you wait?” 

“No thank you ma’am.” Clive said taking a seat. Not long after Sam emerged looking tired and sweaty, like he hadn’t showered in days. He was thin and lanky, with a pieced eyebrow, a tattoo covering his neck and clothes that looked to be two sizes too big for him. Liv didn’t find him attractive at all but the moment she saw him, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have sex with him, she could imagine pushing him to ground and climbing on top and having her way with him. The thought gave Liv a hot flush and an excited feeling in her neither region. But Liv quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the thought as Sam flopped down onto the sofa and adjusted himself through his trousers. However, the feeling didn’t go away, maybe Jane Doe found him attractive, but Liv couldn’t understand why.

“My name is Detective Clive Babinaux and this is medical examiner Liv Moore, and we have some questions we’d like to ask you.”

“This better be important, I’m knackered from work.” Sam said, looking bored.

“Mr Anderson, where you aware that the body of a guest at your place of employment was found dead this morning?” That seemed to peak Sam’s interest.

“Really? Cool, how did she die?” Sam asked eagerly.

“I am not at liberty to discus an ongoing investigation, we would however like to ask you some questions about your shift last night.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Sam said.

“Do you recognise this woman?” Clive asked passing over a picture of the deceased. Sam took the picture and had a good long look at it. Liv immediately fantasised about him starring down at her like that as he thrust into her. Her breath involuntary hitched and Clive turned to her.

“You okay? You have a vision?” Clive asked.

“No, sorry. Just not feeling well.” Liv replied.

“Sorry don’t recognise her.” Sam said handing the picture back to Clive.

“Do you remember anything unusual happening during your shift last night.” Clive asked, putting the picture back into the folder.

“Nope noth…actually there was something a bit strange. I didn’t really think much of it at the time.” Same said. “About 12:30, maybe a bit later, a group of blokes came downstairs together and then rushed out the hotel. There was this awkward silence between them and they were all starring intently at the floor. I thought it was odd because it was a strange time for a group outing and I didn’t really get the impression that these guys were friends.” Clive made a note in his book.

“How many men were there?” Clive asked.

“I dunno, five or six, they rushed out pretty fast. It should be on the security camera.”

“Thank you.” Clive said. “And just for the record what time did your shift finish?”

“Six.”

“And you were at reception the whole night?”

“Pretty much, I went toilet a few times and went into the office to eat once or twice, but apart from that yeah, I was there the whole night. I’ll be on the camera footage as well.”

“Thank you for your cooperation, we will be in touch if we need anything else from you. Here is my card if you think of anything else.” Clive said handing it over before making his way out the house. Liv was thankful to get away from Sam and rushed out the house.

“With the security camera footage we should be able to verify his alibi, but either way he has no motive so I doubt its him. What about you, you were acting strange in there, you think he’s hiding something?” Clive asked.

“No, no, I’m fine, just feeling a bit lightheaded.” Liv said fanning herself slightly but she was already beginning to feel normal again now that she was away from Sam. Weirdly, Jane Doe’s brain didn’t seem to fantasise about Clive the same way it did Sam. Thank God for small miracles, Liv did not want to start fantasying about sex with Clive. Thankfully Liv was spared from more of Clive’s quizzical look by his phone’s ringtone.

“Babinaux.” Clive answered in greeting, he listened to the other end for a moment. “Really?” Clive said in astonishment. “Text me the details.” He said before hanging up and turning to Liv. “We managed to track down the garbage truck and found a hand bag and clothes. The handbag contained an ID belonging to a,” Clive looked down at his phone as he received a text. “Felicity Carter. Let’s go check out her house, I’ve got the address.” Clive said brandishing her address on his phone screen.

“Right behind you.” Liv said, desperate to find out more about the brain she had eaten. During the journey to Felicity’s apartment, Liv received a text from Ravi.

Any personality traits manifested yet?

Liv was unsure what to reply, apart from Felicity’s apparent attraction to Sam, Liv hadn’t really noticed any prevalent personality traits yet. In the end Liv went with,

Vivid imagination.

When they arrived at Felicity’s apartment Clive got the super to unlock the front door and they started to look around. At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary but upon closer inspection Liv and Clive began to notice some oddities. Her book shelf contained nothing except erotic novels, her DVD collection was mainly erotic films and porn and she apparently owned more underwear and lingerie than normal clothes. On the dinning table Liv saw Felicity’s laptop and booted up. When the password screen appeared, Liv hoped this brains muscle memory would kick in, which it luckily did. 

“Hey Clive, Felicity left her laptop logged in.” Liv lied easily.

“Really? That’s convenient. Check out her calendar, see if she put why she went to the hotel yesterday.” Clive said walking over the table Liv was sat at.

“Nope, she’s just got an appointment marked to go to the hotel, but it doesn’t say why or who she was meeting.” Liv said.

“Check and see if her texts and emails are synced up with this laptop and if she messaged anyone to meet her. Liv had a quick check through the emails and texts on the laptop but didn’t see anything mentioning the Grand, however she did find a lot of sexy messages and photos sent to many different men. Liv went back to Felicity’s calendar to see if she frequented sleazy hotels often, no such luck. However, Liv did find something that explained Liv’s fantasy’s and Felicity’s taste for erotica.

“Clive, up until two weeks ago Felicity was attending a weekly sex addict’s anonymous meetings.” Liv shouted. 

“That definitely explains what I just found in the bedroom.” Clive shouted back. Liv got up and followed Clive’s voice into the bedroom where he was stood in front of an open cupboard. Liv peered over Clive’s shoulder into the cupboard and saw that Felicity basically owned her own sex shop. The cupboard was filled with chains, whips, handcuffs, dildos, lubricants and others things that Liv couldn’t even name.

“Wooh.” Liv eventually managed to say once she was over her shock.

“Yep.” Clive replied closing the cupboard. “I think we can assume that whatever happened in that hotel room, it was consensual.” Clive turned away and continued looking around the room, whilst Liv still remained in shock and if she was honest, a little bit horny.

“Check this out, I think I found a diary.” Clive said lowering the mattress that he had been looking under. He flicked open a page and read it aloud.

“February 4th: Jason Smith, medium sized, and adequate technique. Contact if desperate. Followed by a phone number.” Clive recited before turning to another page.

“March 22nd: Garry Watson, large size but poor technique. Don’t contact again. What does this mean? Do you know?” Clive asked turning to Liv and seeing that she had on her vision face, as Clive had dubbed it. 

The moment Clive had started reading the diary entry, Liv was thrown into a vision. She saw through Felicity’s eyes that she was sat up in her bed, a man asleep next to her, a lit cigarette in one hand and her diary open on her lap. June 23rd she wrote, just over two weeks ago Liv realised. Felicity looked at the man lying asleep next to her and wrote his name down in the diary, Vince Mulligan.

‘Size…’ Felicity whispered to herself lifting up her duvet and looking over the man next to her before lowering the sheet again and turning back to the diary. ‘Small.’ She whispered dejectedly. ‘Technique hmmm.’ Felicity said to herself before writing down, mediocre.

The vison ended with Felicity closing the diary and putting it back under the mattress. Liv shuck her head and turned to Clive who was waiting for her to explain what she saw.

“Felicity was keeping records of all the men she slept with, their size and how good they were in bed, in case she wanted to contact them again for a booty call.” Liv said, rather disgusted with Felicity and herself for how Felicity’s brain was making her feel, which was mainly horny. “Check to see if she wrote who she was meeting up with last night.” Clive looked thoroughly disgusted as flicked to end of the diary.

“No such luck, last entry was from two weeks ago.”

“That’s the one I saw, Vince Mulligan, right?” Liv asked. “Wait, Vince Mulligan, I’ve seen that somewhere.” Liv made her way back into the living room and over to the computer. “There Vince Mulligan, he ran the sex addict’s anonymous meetings that Felicity went to.” Liv said, pointing at the appointment in the calendar.

“Hmm, not exactly setting a good example is he, sleeping with one of the people he was trying to help, maybe we should have a chat with him. If the sessions are still at the same time, there should be one tomorrow at 7pm. Let’s go see if this Vince knows anything.” 

“Believe me, I’m the last person that needs to go to a sex addicts meeting.” Liv said dejectedly.

“Yeah, we’re not in that stage of our friendship where we talk about our sex lives.” Clive said holding up his hands as if in defence. “I’m going to call and get a team to more thoroughly go through the apartment and laptop. You head home and talk to Peyton or Ravi, whatever, just not me.” Clive finished, walking out the room to make his phone call. Liv just shook her head and left the apartment to head back to her own. She could already feel that is was going to be a restless night, probably filled with a lot of online porn and her secret vibrator.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Liv felt restless and unsatisfied, despite bring herself to orgasm five times last night before she fell asleep exhausted and again in the shower that morning. Was this how Felicity felt all the time? Constantly horny and unsatisfied. Liv groaned as she continued cleaning the morgue equipment to try and distract herself from the ache in her neither region.

"Liv?" Ravi called from behind her. "I wasn't expecting you in this morning, I thought you'd be out with Clive."

"Clive's having a bit of trouble finding leads for this one. All the people who check into the hotel use fake names so we have no way of tracking down the six guys who were with Felicity, that's the victims name by the way, but we think they all left before she died. So far our only lead is a sex addicts meeting that Felicity attended, but that doesn't start until 7."

"I'm sorry, did you just say a sex addicts meeting." Ravi said.

"Yep, turns out I ate the brain of a nymphomaniac." Liv said feigning happiness.

"Got to admit, I did not see that coming." Ravi said laughing slightly before abruptly stopping. "Wait are things about to get awkward between us? Due to your…urges." Liv looked at Ravi for a moment but didn't feel any urges or fantasies.

"I think we're okay, Felicity apparently doesn't find you attractive." Liv said.

"I'm weirdly offended by that." Ravi said, shrugging on his lab coat.

"Don't take it personally, she didn't feel anything towards Clive either." Liv suddenly trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think she might be racist."

"Great, you ate the brain of a sex crazed racist. This is going to be a fun week." Ravi said. "By the way, before I forget, Blaine's coming down so I can run some more tests on him. I hope that's okay, I thought you'd be out."

"Yeah it's fine, I'm sure I can force myself to stomach his presence for little bit." Liv said, now scrubbing the equipment with a bit more vigour than she was previously. They worked in companionable silence for a while before Ravi spoke up.

"Right, I'm heading to the loo, then I'm going to grab a coffee from round the corner, do you want anything?"

"No I'm good." Liv replied.

"Cool, if Blaine shows up while I'm out can you get started on running the usual tests." Ravi said grabbing his coat and walking up the stairs.

"No problem." Liv said to Ravi's departing figure, who threw up a wave as he left. For a while Liv worked alone in the silence of the morgue trying to ignore the ache of Felicity's sexual urges.

"You know," A voice suddenly whispered in her ear as a body pressed against her from behind and two arms encased her against the counter. "You shouldn't be so oblivious to your surroundings." Liv was barely registering what the person was saying as a wave of heat washed over her and her breath started coming out in laboured breaths. "Someone might sneak up on you and then you'd be in trouble." Liv unconsciously pressed her back into the person behinds front, feeling his hard, unmoving chest against her back and biting her lip to hold back a moan. "So how is my favourite zombie today?" The voice behind her asked, which shook Liv out of her sex addicted brains control.

"Blaine! What are you doing? Get off me." Liv shouted, spinning round to try and push Blaine away, unsuccessfully. Her hands met against his hard chest and no matter how hard she pushed he didn't move; it also didn't help that all Felicity's brain wanted to do was pull him closer.

"Is someone blushing?" Blaine laughed trying to catch her chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt her head up, but she shook her head out of his grasp.

"I'm a zombie, we don't blush." Liv said, still trying to fight against her brain and push him away.

"Well something's got you all hot and bothered?" Blaine said leaning in slightly closer.

"I'm resisting the urge to be sick from your presence." Liv said disdainfully.

"Whatever you say." Blaine said, winking, before pulling away and walking round the morgue. "Where's my tall, handsome, British friend? He said he wanted me to come down here to run some more of his tests. Now be honest with me Liv," Blaine paused for dramatic effect, spinning around to face her and holding a hand over his unbeating heart. "Is he standing me up?"

"He's getting coffee. Now, shut up, sit down and roll your sleeve up." Liv said walking over to the cupboard to grab the blood pressure monitor. Suddenly Ruby by the Kaiser Chiefs started playing.

"Ruby, ruby, rubyyyyyy. Such a good song." Blaine sang along before answering his call. "Hello…no I'm visiting the doc…his package was late…he wants what?...remind him that I have him by the balls, and if he wants to keep them he better not piss me off by demanding money off his next order…good…find out why it was late…the new guy huh…make sure he knows that he nearly cost me money…I'll be in touch." Blaine said as he hung up. Liv had no idea what he was on about but it didn't sound good. However, Liv ceased to care about it when she was suddenly thrown into another vision.

Felicity was lying on her back, panting for breath, the warm post sex adrenaline flowing through her body. Felicity for the first time since she could remember finally felt sexually satisfied.

"That..was the…best sex…ever!" Felicity panted, almost delirious with the pleasure she had experienced.

"Well," A voice said from beside her. "I aim to please." Felicity giggled before turning to the voice.

"No, I'm serious. I've had a lot of sex and nothing compares to you." Felicity said as she straddled the mans naked waist, the man who turned out to be a very satisfied looking pre-zombie Blaine, with post sex hair and a lazy grin on his face.

"Well you certainly know how to stroke a guy's ego." Blaine said as he grabbed Felicity's hips and grinded them against his own, causing her to moan. He then quickly flipped them over and Liv could feel as his strong, lean body pressed against Felicity's as he ravished her lips before pulling away, Felicity moaned at the loss of contact.

"This has been fun." Blaine said as he got up off the bed and began putting his clothes back on.

"Do you have to leave?" Felicity pouted, kneeing up on the bed, unconcerned with the fact she was naked.

"You now how it is, places to go, people to see." Blaine said as he shrugged on his shirt and began buttoning it up.

"Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to stay." Felicity said with a coy smile on her face as she grabbed one of his hands and guided him to cup her sex, pushing his fingers into her folds, causing her to gasp.

"Tempting." Blaine said before withdrawing his fingers and holding them up to Felicity's mouth, a silent order to her to suck them, which she did without complaint, keeping eye contact as she sucked and licked them clean. "But I have to go." Blaine said withdrawing his fingers and putting on his jacket. Felicity pouted before getting off the bed, walking over to her hand bag and getting out a cigarette. Lighting it up she huffed as she watched Blaine collect the last of his belongings. "Don't pout doll face," He said as he slapped her arse as he walked past towards the door. "I'll be in touch."

When Liv came back out of her vision it was to Blaine standing about a foot away, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "You back?" He asked. Liv just starred in front of her face for a few seconds before looking up into Blaine's face, the same face that Felicity associated with indescribable pleasure. Before she even realised what she had done, Liv had jumped into Blaine's arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his. Blaine was shocked for a moment before he decided, fuck it, and grabbed her arse in his hands pulling her closer to him and roughly kissing her back. Blaine bit her lip, causing Liv to gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Blaine took advantage and thrust his tongue in to her mouth and the two battled for dominance. Liv raked her fingers through his white blond hair as she tore her lips away from his to gasp for air, Blaine's lips moved to her neck as he began to suck and nibble against the pale flesh. Liv moaned as she grabbed his face and brought it backs to hers to resume kissing him.

Blaine began walking forward in an effort to find a surface to push Liv up against. Liv was roughly banged against a wall and growled slightly against Blaine's lips, reaching forward to tear open Blaine's shirt, the buttons popping off in random directions, and raking her fingers down his chest, leaving angry red gashes. Blaine growled at the feeling and grinded his erection against Liv's core. They pulled away from each other, both panting heavily and realised that they were both in full on Zombie mode, which only seemed to turn them on more as they attacked each other with renewed vigor.

Liv pushed herself off the wall, causing Blaine to stumble backward trying to keep his balance and banged into the back of the counter. They both heard the sounds of glass shattering on the floor but neither cared as Blaine tugged off Liv's lab coat and pulled his lips away from hers long enough to pull her top over her head, leaving her in just a black lace bra, which contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. Blaine grabbed hold of her backside again and walked over to the examination table in the middle of the morgue, knocking into the equipment trolley on his way, before depositing her down. Grasping her bra clad breasts in his hands, he moved his lip down her neck to her chest. Liv leaned back on one hand to give Blaine easier access, while the other hand kept hold of his hair as he kissed the top of her breasts.

"What is going on here?!" Ravi shouted walking through the side door into the morgue. However, Ravi was suddenly faced with two zombies both in full on zombie mode that looked like they wanted to murder him. Thankfully Liv recovered fast and her face reverted back into her normal zombie appearance. She looked at Ravi, momentarily confused before she looked down at her half naked self and saw her legs wrapped round Blaine's waist, his shirt hanging open and his chest on display.

"Oh my God." She whispered before pushing Blaine away and hopping off the table and scrambling to get her top off the floor and over her head.

"Dude," Blaine said leaning against the table Liv was just sitting on, "You can't cock block a brother like that, its not healthy."

"I…we…I would nev…we wer…" Liv stumbled over her words as she pulled her top over her head. "I wasn't going to sleep with him." She eventually managed to get out.

"Really? I could have sworn that that is where this usually leads. Let's see we had the making out, the clothes coming off, is that doesn't lead to sex, then I don't know what does." Blaine said. "And the fact that you are wet for me."

"I am not!" Liv defended.

"Only one way to find out." Blaine said smirking at her.

"You repulse me." Liv said practically spitting at him. "Do up your shirt." Liv demanded, as Felicity's brain still ached to touch and lick along his chest.

"No can do I'm afraid, someone tore off the buttons when they ripped it open."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Ravi interrupted, both Liv and Blaine turned their attention back to him, almost forgetting that he was there.

"It was the brain!" Liv shouted.

"Felicity's brain?" Ravi clarified.

"Yes of course Felicity's brain, it wasn't going to be mine was it." Liv said sarcastically.

"Felicity fancies Blaine?"

"Felicity practically loves Blaine, she's slept with him in the past."

"Ewww, you had a vision of Felicity having sex with Blaine."

"No, thankfully, just the aftermath."

"Can one of you explain who this Felicity person I've apparently slept with is." Blaine interrupted.

"Murder victim, found dead, naked in a hotel room, here this is her." Ravi said walking over to the draws and wheeling out Felicity's body.

"Oh, that Felicity." Blaine said in realisation. "Ahhh too bad she's dead, she was always so eager to come when I called." Blaine was silent for a moment before he suddenly laughed and turned to Liv. "Wait you ate her brain?" He said pointing down to Felicity's body, but he didn't even wait for an answer before started laughing again. "You know she's a sex addict right, like permanently gagging for it all the time."

"Yes, I've realised that."

"Oh this is priceless, a sex addicted zombie that can't have sex for fear of turning people into zombies." Blaine said, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"This is not funny."

"Oh I beg to differ."

"I'm trying to find her killer."

"And want to bone half of Seattle while your doing it." Blaine's legs couldn't even support him he was laughing so much and he collapsed in a chair.

"You are a despicable human being." Liv said before turning on her heel and marching out the morgue.

"It's a good thing I'm a zombie then!" Blaine shouted after her, before turning to Ravi. "So, still want to do those tests? Although I do warn you, all my blood isn't exactly at the right end." Blaine laughed and Ravi just shook his head and went to retrieve that blood pressure monitor that had been discarded on the floor.

Liv meanwhile was hiding out in the lady's toilets desperately trying to get Felicity's brain under control and definitely not thinking about Blaine. How had she let that happen, not only did she find him a deplorable person but she still blamed him for turning her into a zombie. Yet all Liv could think about was how his hands felt on her body, the taste of his lips and the constant ache in her sex that she knew he could fix.

"Ughhh…" Liv moaned, burying her face in her hands as she sat on the toilet seat. "This is a new low." Hiding in the toilets for fear that she'd jump Blaine if she saw him again was not what she thought she'd be doing when she woke up this morning. When Liv was sure enough time had passed and that Blaine would be long gone, Liv allowed herself to leave the safety of the toilet cubicle. But she couldn't return to morgue and face Ravi, what must he think of her now. So instead she went to visit Clive and see if he made any head way in the case.

"Ah Liv," Clive said when he saw her approach. "I was just about to text you. I've been looking at the security camera footage and I've found five men visited the hotel after Felicity arrived, didn't check in at reception and just went straight up to the rooms. And at 12:06, here they are all leaving the hotel together." Clive said pointing at the computer scene which showed the footage.

"So she must have still been alive when they left as the time of death shows she didn't die until 1am."

"Exactly. So five men visit her in the hotel room, but we found six semen samples on the body and at the crime scene, so where's the sixth guy? There is a back entrance that is unguarded and unwatched, where the killer could have entered but the only way to find out who he was would be to interview these five guys. But as you can see, the poor quality of the footage makes it impossible to recognise their faces. So we've hit another dead end. I was hoping maybe you've had another vision, maybe give us another lead." An imagine of Blaine lying naked on Felicity's bed flashed through Liv's mind.

"No, nothing useful, sorry."

"It was a long shot." Clive sighed leaning back in his chair. "Hopefully this sex addicts meeting tonight will give us something more to go on, although I'm not sure what."

"I was thinking maybe if I flick through Felicity's diary I might get a vision on one of their names, it's worth a short." Liv said, trying to sound casual.

"Knock yourself out." Clive said, rummaging around on his desk before locating the evidence bag that contained the diary.

"Wish me luck." Liv said cheerfully before grabbing the diary and making a bee line for the door. Liv still not wanting to go back down to the morgue to face Ravi, retreated to her new safe heaven, the lady's room. Sitting in the cubicle Liv flicked open the diary. In her vision, Blaine definitely wasn't a zombie and neither was Felicity, so they hadn't slept together after the events of the Lake Washington boat party. Liv found the date in the diary and began working backwards through the diary looking for Blaine's name. She eventually found a batch of his entries during April the previous year.

April 6th: Blaine Debeers, perfectly sized with amazing technique and stamina that kept me going all night long :D he made me feel amazing and I definitely need to see him again, the ache inside is already returning and I feel that only he can truly satisfy it.

Liv could empathise with what Felicity was feeling, she ached for Blaine's touch and she hadn't even slept with him yet, not that she was going to. Over the following 3 weeks in Felicity's diary, she slept with Blaine eight more times and each entry raved about the experience, about how only he could satisfy her. But then the entries stopped and Felicity didn't sleep with anyone for nearly a month before they picked up again, but that first one after the break was different to all the others.

June 12th: Can't remember his name, size was un-noteworthy and technique forgettable. My memories cast a large shadow that I doubt I will ever see the sun again.

Liv guessed that for some reason Blaine and Felicity stopped sleeping together and Felicity took it hard. All the entries after Blaine for months were labelled as unsatisfying. Liv didn't know what she expected when she decided to look up Blaine in Felicity's diary but finding out that he was the best sex that Felicity had ever had was something she wished she didn't know. Liv slammed the diary shut and leaned back against the toilet. Liv felt ashamed, embarrassed and unbelievably horny and it was driving her crazy, Liv didn't know how Felicity managed to live like this, maybe this sex addicts meeting might actually be helpful. Liv made her way back up to Clive.

"Any luck with the diary?" Clive asked.

"Nope." Liv said handing the diary back to Clive.

"Of course not, that would have been too easy." Clive said to himself before standing up and shrugging on his coat. "Well let's head over to this sex addicts meeting then." Clive said before walking off, not noticing the odd looks he received from the other police officers that over heard him. Liv hurried after him in to the elevator down to the garage and out of habit got her phone out and before she'd even realised what she was doing she'd fired off a text to Blaine.

I'm so horny for you right now.

Almost as soon as she sent it she regretted it, although from her nosing on Felicity's laptop she knew it was something Felicity did regularly. Liv quickly put her phone away before Clive could see it. But she had to hold back a happy squeal when we felt her phone buzz in reply.

Then you shouldn't have run off before I'd had a chance to fuck you.

Usually Liv would have frowned at the crass language, but at that moment it just served to excite her more.

Ravi walked in, it's not like we could continue.

We have differing opinions on that.

Liv giggled to herself before she realised that Clive was giving her a funny look. Liv quickly coughed before depositing her phone into her bag as the elevator doors opened to the underground parking garage. They made there was over to Clive's car, got in and Liv immediately whipped her phone back out and angled herself so there was no way Clive could look over and see what she was texting and sent off another text to Blaine.

You were right by the way.

I usually am, but what in particular was I right about.

I'm wet for you.

Of course you are, I have that effect on women.

Liv couldn't help but laugh at his cocky reply.

"What's so funny?" Clive asked.

"Nothing, just a funny text." Liv replied.

"Well wrap it up, we're nearly there." Liv looked out the window and saw they were just pulling into the community centre that hosted the sex addicts meeting. Liv quickly sent off another text as Clive parked the car.

Don't you think you should do something about it? ;)

Liv climbed out the car and was just putting her phone away in her bag when she received a reply.

I'll be in touch.

Liv felt nervous excitement bubble in her gut as well as a pool of moisture between her legs, before she followed Clive into the centre. As the entered they found a group of people setting up chairs in a circle. Liv looked around at all the people present.

"I don't see Vince Mulligan here." Liv said, picturing the man from her vision in her head. However, before Clive could reply a man approached them.

"Hello there, my name is Charles Miller are you here to join our session?" The man said, a friendly, inviting smile on his face.

"Hello Mr Miller, my name is Detective Babineaux with the SPD and this is medical examiner Liv Moore. We would like to speak with Vince Mulligan, we understand he runs this session."

"Ah." Charles said before leading Clive to a more secluded part of the room, away from the other people.

"I'm afraid that Mr and Mrs Mulligan no longer lead or attend this session. The charity that funds this session had to let Mr Mulligan go after it was discovered he was setting a bad example."

"A bad example?" Clive asked.

"Yes he was found having sex with one of the other members of the session, in the toilets, over there." Charles awkwardly pointed to the disabled toilet on the other side of the room. Liv made a mental note not to use the facilities.

"Wait, you said Mr and Mrs? What happened to her?"

"She was the one who discovered them, at the end of a session she found them at it like rabbits as I understand. She left her husband, quit the session and moved away and took the kids from what I heard. It was a pity, they were such a great success story, both came here as addicts, fell in love, married and then dedicated their lives to helping others. It really was a shame." Charles shook his head in disappointment before plastering another smile on his face. "Now unless there is anything else I can help you with…"

"Do you have a current address or phone number for Mr Mulligan?" Clive asked.

"I'm afraid not, I didn't actually know him. As for a phone number, he had a work only mobile provided to him when he ran the session but that was taken off him when he was let go. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful." Charles said before leaving the two of them and walking over to his group. Clive and Liv made their way back outside.

"So Vince has an affair with the victim," Clive starts. "Gets caught, loses his wife, job and kids. Sounds like motive to me."

"I agree, we should track him down, find out if he has an alibi." Liv agreed.

"Hey detective, wait up." Clive and Liv both turned to seeing a women rushing up to met them.

"Yes ma'am, can I help you?" Clive asked.

"I heard you in there." The women threw her thumb over her shoulder, indicating to the room that the sex addicts meeting was taking place. "Why are you looking for Vince?"

"We want to ask him some question about his relationship with Felicity Carter."

"Felicity? Why? She hasn't been back here in weeks." The women said confused.

"Felicity Carter was found dead yesterday." Clive said. The woman stumbled back in surprise.

"Felicity's dead?" The woman gasped. "And you think that Vince did it?"

"We aren't ruling out any possibilities." Clive said vaguely. The woman took a few deep breaths to calm herself before turning back to Liv and Clive.

"Okay I've got some information that may or may not be helpful, but I feel I should share it."

"Please, let us know anything you think might help." Clive said guiding the woman over to some chairs and sitting down.

"For starters, my name is Mary Handley and I run a perfectly legal and legitimate escort agency." Mary stressed, "I have all the licences and paperwork to prove it, we're a bit low market but we make good money. Any way Vince was sort of like an unofficial partner. While he was working here he would put me in contact with people he thought might be interested in turning their addiction to their advantage."

"Wait, he used his position as a group therapist to find you prostitutes?" Clive asked in disbelief.

"Well it sounds sinister when you say it like that." Mary huffed. "But there were no tricks, blackmailing or coercion. I explained the opportunity to the addicts Vince put me in contact with and they could choose for themselves if is was something they would be interested in. Yes, some said no but others said yes and are very happy in their new professions. Anyway I'm getting off topic. About four months ago Vince put me in touch with Felicity and she jumped at the opportunity. For a while she was happy and proved quite popular. However, after a while I started receiving complaints from her clients."

"What kind of complaints?" Clive asked.

"Well she had started pressuring clients."

"Pressuring how?"

"To last longer, do better, do more, to 'satisfy her needs'" Mary quoted. "As you can imagine clients didn't respond well to her, after all, they don't pay to be criticised. So a few weeks ago I had to let Felicity go, she was quite understanding about it, completely understood why she had to go."

"And what does this have to do with Vince?" Clive asked.

"Well when I told him that I let Felicity go and why, he was…weird. I don't really know how to describe it; it was like he took it as a challenge. Next thing I knew he and Felicity were caught together and I haven't heard from him since." Mary finished and Clive jotted some notes down.

"Thank you Miss Handley. If you could come down to the station tomorrow and write all this up in a formal statement.

"Of course detective." Mary said as she stood up from the chair.

"Oh and for the record what's the name of your escort agency?" Clive asked

"Leading Ladies escort agency." Mary replied. That name jogged something in Liv and she was thrown into another vision. Felicity was sat across from Mary in a bar somewhere.

"Me, an escort?" Felicity said wearily but slightly intrigued, twirling the discrete business card in her hand. "What would I have to do?"

"Nothing you aren't craving to do already." Mary said, which made Felicity laugh.

"But specifically." Felicity asked.

"Well typically someone calls our phone line wanting an appointment. We arrange a time and a place for you to meet them, we have a few special arrangements with various hotels for discounts and discretion. You will meet them there and rock their world." Felicity laughed before raising her glass to Mary.

"Sounds like a plan."

Liv came out of her vision and quickly grabbed Mary's arm before she could walk away.

"Is the Grand one of the hotels where you have a special arrangement with to conduct your business?" Liv asked.

"How did you-" Mary began to ask before Liv interrupted.

"Just a yes or no."

"Yes it is, it's not a crime to make business arrangements."

"And did Vince know about these arrangements? Was he familiar with the hotels?"

"Yes and I guess, he visited them often enough, so you could say he was familiar with them." Mary said confused at this line a questioning, But Liv ignored her and turned to Clive.

"Do you know what this means?"

"There's a good chance that Vince would know what day the garbage was collected." Clive said, pulling out his phone a calling the precinct and requesting the current address of Vince. Liv felt the familiar excitement in her stomach of making a break in a case. But that feeling paled in comparison to the feeling in her neither region when she pulled out her phone and saw the waiting text.

Come to Apartment 1108, Walton loft, Western Avenue

And I'll fuck your brains out.


	3. Chapter 3

Walton Lofts turned out to be a new luxury condo complex in Seattle. However, Liv failed to notice any of the expenses that had gone into it as she rushed through the lobby to the elevators. The door man gave her a funny look as she stood there fidgeting and tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator to come. The moment the doors opened she squeezed herself through before repeatedly pressing the button for the eleventh floor. The elevator seemed to take an eternity as Liv slowly watched the floor display screen numbers ascend. When she eventually arrived at the right floor, she did her best to walk calmly out of the elevator and approach Blaine's apartment. Trying her best to stop her hand from shaking, she knocked on the door. She immediately heard movement behind it and a moment later the door cracked open a few inches to reveal Blaine's impassive face.

"I wasn't sure you'd show." Blaine said walking away from the door, leaving Liv to let herself in, knowing she would follow. "Although I really shouldn't be surprised," Blaine continued walking over to the open plan kitchen island counters and picking up the drink he had discarded to answer the door. "If I told Felicity to jump, she's ask how high. She was predictable that way."

Liv didn't even glance at her luxurious surroundings, her attention was solely focused on Blaine, who had set his drink back down on the counter and waited for her to come to him. A show of power and control that had set Liv's body on fire. When she was stood in front of him she reached her hands up to wrap them around his neck to pull his lips down to hers. However, Blaine's hands shot up to capture her wrists, preventing her from touching him. Liv looked at him confused and let out a pathetic whimper at being denied him. He looked down at her and slowly leaned forward so that their lips were barely touching.

"Easy on the shirt this time, that one you ruined earlier was a favourite." He whispered against her lips before closing the distance between them. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him even closer. Blaine let his hands flow along her body before reaching her waist and easily lifting her up and placing her on his kitchen island. She made quick work of wrapping her legs around him and rubbing her core against him. He groaned against her lips and Liv felt herself smirk. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and let them gently caress along his shoulders before moving down to his chest and she carefully started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Good girl." Blaine mumbled against her lips as he tugged off her jacket before flinging it somewhere behind him. Liv pushed Blaine's now undone shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and stroked along the plains of his chest and abs. The scratches she had left on him earlier still visible on his pale skin, she faintly traced them with her fingers causing Blaine to shiver slightly, pulling his lips away from hers.

"You'll be punished for those later." Blaine said biting and tugging on Liv's bottom lip.

"Promises, promises." Liv said digging her nails into his skin, causing his breath to hitch before his lips attacked hers again with renewed vigor. Blaine began tearing at her top and Liv quickly pulled away, tugging it over her head and discarding it behind her. Blaine's lips attached to her neck and Liv gasped and moaned as he bit her, one of his hand cupping her bra clad breast, the other stroking up her back until he found her bra clasp. Expertly undoing the clasp, he removed the offending garment and discarded it with her other clothes on the floor. Blaine pulled away from Liv to stare down at her half naked form, usually Liv would have felt embarrassed at her being blatantly starred at but at that moment it just made her feel empowered. She could practically feel her nipples harden at his gaze and the moment one of his hands cupped her breast she felt her back arch towards him. Blaine took that as an invitation and lowered his lips to her other breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Liv moaned loudly at the sensation of his warm mouth encasing her, his tongue flicking against her. Meanwhile his other hand began undoing the clasp on the front of Liv's trousers and started pulling them off her hips, Liv lifted her arse off the counter to aid him. His lips left her body momentarily to finish pulling them off before they returned to her. Then one hand started stroking up and down her leg and Liv gasped at the sensation, before that hand worked it's way in-between her legs. His fingers pushed the lace of her underwear out the way and dipped inside her. Liv screamed and moaned at the sensation, having been way too long since she had last experienced it. His fingers pumped inside her while his thumb repeated stroked her bundle of nerves. With one hand she grabbed hold of Blaine's hair, tugging it harshly every time she felt her pleasure spike, the other lay flat against the countertop, trying to keep her balance.

Liv moaned even louder when Blaine switched to her other nipple and started a faster rhythm with his fingers. Her breath started coming out in short, laboured pants. Liv felt the pleasure build within her and she moaned in response. But just when she thought her insides were going to burst, Blaine pulled away. Liv wined at the loss of contact and tried to pull Blaine back to her.

"Don't be selfish my little sex crazed zombie, tit for tat." Blaine said and Liv quickly pushed Blaine out from between her legs, jumped off the counter and pushed Blaine up against the floor to ceiling window that made up one and half walls of Blaine's open plan kitchen and living room. Liv pushed her body up against Blaine's, kissing him deeply while her hands made fast work on undoing the front of his jeans. Pushing them down slightly her lips began a slow descent down his chest and stomach, while her hand pumped his thick length. Collapsing to her knees in front of him, she licked along the length of him a few times before taking him into her mouth. She heard him gasp as his hands grabbed bundles of her hair dictating her movements, which only added pleasure to this act of submission. Liv took him deeply into her mouth and was surprised when she didn't gag, one of Felicity's traits or a perk of being a zombie, at the moment Liv didn't care. Liv swirled her tongue around his tip and felt him lean more heavily against the window letting his head fall back as he moaned in pleasure. Liv carried on on licking and sucking him, enjoying the act way more than she ever had in the past when she was suddenly pushed back, losing her balance she fell on to her arse and looked up at Blaine in annoyance, both for being pushed away and for not finishing in her mouth and denying her the taste of him. However, when she looked up at his pale face that stood out dramatically against the black of the night sky she saw that he had gone into full on zombie mode. He looked down at her, breathing heavily, his eyes glowing bright red and a playful smirk on his face. Suddenly Liv felt her whole body heat up as if on fire, the excitement she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced before and she felt the adrenaline flush her body and cause her to change into full on zombie mode as well. She bit her lip as she smiled back up at him before leaping up into his arms. He caught her easily and spun round, slamming her into the window and entering her in one swift thrust. Liv cried out in pleasure as he continued to fuck her at a brutal pace. Liv reached her hands out, desperate to find something to hold onto, but found nothing and as a result dug her hands into Blaine's shoulders. Blaine growled in response and bit down on her neck causing Liv to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Liv felt her release build up inside her and she could tell that Blaine's was close as well when his thrusts became even more frantic. Liv screamed as her climax washed over her in waves, she felt so high that she barely noticed Blaine come inside her a few seconds later. They remained still for awhile after, breathing heavily as their adrenaline levels fell and they both shifted back into their normal zombie forms.

"That was just as amazing as Felicity's memories said it would be." Liv panted, her head falling back against the window and she felt a sudden desperate need for a cigarette. She felt Blaine chuckle as he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Glad I live up to expectations." Blaine said.

"Well I don't know about that, Felicity said that you had the stamina to keep up with her all night long." Liv teased and she immediately felt Blaine's cock, that was still inside her, stiffen.

"Is that a challenge?" Blaine asked slowly bringing his head up to look in to Liv's eyes.

"If you think you can rise to it." Liv said coyly. Instead of replying Blaine quickly withdrew from Liv, but before she even had a chance to morn his loss he had thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her to the bed room. Dropping her down on the bed he quickly climbed on top of her, forcing one of her legs to hike up over his shoulder as he entered her again. Liv screamed in new found pleasure from the deep penetration she felt from this new position.

"When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to remember your own name." Blaine punctuated with another deep thrust causing Liv to call out his name.

-x-

Liv woke up to the pleasant ache of a post sex filled night. It had been so long since she had experienced it, she was amazed that she still remembered what it felt like. She stretched her aching muscles and revelled in their soreness, the memories of last night filling her head and putting a smile on her face and thankfully she no longer felt a bizarre craving for a cigarette. As she became more awake, Liv took note of her surroundings and was slightly surprised to find that she was still at Blaine's apartment. She'd always thought that Blaine was the type of guy to turf a girl out on the street the moment he as done with her. That was when she noticed the body pressed up against her back and an arm draped around her waist. Angling her head slightly she could just make out Blaine's sleeping form. That was the moment when Felicity's brain decided to take a break and Liv fully realised what she had done.

'Oh my God, oh my God-' Liv thought over and over again. How had she let last night happen, she absolutely loathed the man. She felt thoroughly disgusted with herself, both for letting what had happened happen and for the part of herself that even at that moment thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. Liv knew that she missed having sex since she had turned into a zombie, but only now did she truly realise how much. Last night she had felt more human than she had in months and she hated herself for it. Taking one last look at his sleeping form next to her, she noticed that in his sleep he looked nothing like the evil drug dealer she knew he was, and began to gently disentangle herself from his embrace. Carefully lifting his arm off her waist she gently rolled out its reach and placed the cushion she had been using, in her place before lowering his arm back down. She had just made it off the bed and was about to start the process of quietly trying to find her clothes when all of a sudden the chorus of 'Stop, I'm Already Dead' started playing from somewhere in the apartment and quickly Liv realised it was her phone. Cursing the open planess of Blaine's apartment and the fact that he didn't have a bedroom door to muffle the sound, Liv ran out the sleeping area to try and locate her hand bag where she had discarded it yesterday. She spotted it, left carelessly by the front door and rushed to silence the noise, not even looking at who was calling her. The apartment was silent and Liv prayed that Blaine was a deep sleeper.

"Soooo…" Liv heard Blaine's voice draw out from behind her. "Last night happened." He said laughing slightly as if it could have all been a dream, Liv wished it was. Liv spun round to tell him that last night was a mistake but she quickly looked away when she realised he was naked and then looking down at herself she realised that she was also naked and spun around so her back was facing him, using her hands to cover herself as best she could. Blaine just laughed at her attempt at modesty.

"You do realise that I got up close and personal with all that," Blaine used his hand to indicate to her entire body, "last night, right? I can close my eyes now and see all of you with perfect clarity." Blaine closed his eyes and made a pleased noise to emphaise his point.

"Okay you've seen me naked, once. Never again. Now go away and put some clothes on." Liv said still not turning to look at him.

"Whatever," Blaine sighed walking toward the bathroom, Liv pivoted around so that her back was always facing him, however she did find herself watching his reflection in the windows before he disappeared. Liv sighed in relief, letting her arms drop.

"By the way," Blaine said popping his head round the bathroom door. "Your clothes should be scattered around the place, I'm sure you'll be able to find them all." Blaine said blatantly ogling her before she had a chance to cover herself and then disappearing into the bathroom again. Liv huffed in annoyance before she began to look for her clothes. A few minutes later she had managed to find everything except her lace pants, but not wanting to still be naked when Blaine finished in the shower she got dressed without them, which just made her feel even more ashamed. Just as she was pulling her top on her phone started ringing again. This time she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Clive, she also saw that she had 4 missed calls from him.

"Hello." She answered.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you all morning."

"Sorry, I over slept." Liv said for lack of a better excuse.

"Over slept? Seriously? That's the best you got? Never mind I don't care. We've got an address for Vince, I'm going to take some officers and bring him in for questioning. Do you want to sit in on the interview? See if something triggers a vision."

"Yep give me an hour and I'll be right there."

"An hour? You live like a 10-minute drive away."

"I-"

"Actually I don't want to know, just hurry here. I'll see you later." Clive said hanging up the phone.

"Off to dispense zombie justice are you?" Blaine asked from behind her. Turning around Liv saw that he was leaning against the door frame with nothing but a towel around his waist and Liv tried not to drool at the sight.

"Clive's got a suspect coming in for questioning, he wants me there in case I get a vision on something they say." Liv said, not sure why she felt the need to share it with him.

"Well aren't you little miss zombie detective, eating brains and taking names." Blaine said walking past her to his wardrobe and grabbing some clothes before dropping his towel and getting dressed. Liv looked away and went to grab her jacket that was hanging off one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Listen about last night," Liv shouted to Blaine, she heard him hum in acknowledgement that he'd heard her. "It was the one time-"

"Really?" Blaine interrupted, walking out the bedroom area and into the main living area where Liv was, wearing a fresh pair a jeans and a new shirt that he had left unbuttoned. "I'm sure we got to at least five times before I lost count." If Liv could blush at the memory of last night she would have.

"Either way, it's not going to happen again." Liv said firmly, shaking herself out of her memories of last night. "Now I've got to go, I hope I don't run into you again for a very, very long time." Liv said turning away and walking towards the door.

"But before you go," Blaine said following her towards the door. "When you come back for more-"

"I won't." Liv interrupted firmly.

"When you do," Blaine carried on as if she hadn't interrupted him. "Just drop me a text to make sure I'm available, but I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze you in."

"In your dreams." Liv said, before wrenching open the door and walking out.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be all about you from now on." Blaine shouted after her. Liv chose to ignore him and wait for the elevator doors to open. Seconds later they opened and Liv rushed in.

"Oh by the way, did you not want these back?" Blaine asked holding up Liv's black lace pants to her just as the elevator doors closed. Liv flushed with anger, but short of going back into Blaine's apartment to get them, there wasn't anything she could do. Heading out to the lobby, she made her way through the door and was about to turn down the street when the door man stopped her.

"Miss your cab is here." The door man said, pointing to the waiting taxi.

"I didn't order a cab." Liv replied.

"Mr DeBeers called down and requested one for you a moment ago."

"Really?" Liv asked in disbelief that Blaine would do something nice like that for her. She climbed into the cab and got her phone out to text Blaine.

Don't do me any favours.

What kind of gentleman would I be if I sent a lady home without so much as a cab?

You're welcome by the way.

The kind of gentleman that feels people up and then tries to sell them drugs.

Never going to let that go are you.

Nope!

Honestly, I'm a changed man now.

And what's he like, this changed man?

He's an acquired taste, one that I know you enjoyed very much.

Liv refused to text back, knowing that it was just going to bring back memories of last night that she was trying to keep squashed. However, a moment later she received another text from Blaine.

And one I'm sure you'll be tasting again soon.

Liv shut her phone down in an effort to stop herself from replying and try to take her mind off Blaine by staring out the window. Soon the cab pulled up outside Liv's apartment and only then did she realise that she never gave her address to the driver, which meant that Blaine told the doorman to tell the driver, which rather scarily meant that Blaine knew where she lived, an unpleasant thought she would have to think about when she was fully back to her old self and the only emotions she felt for Blaine were hatred and disgust. Quietly opening the front door, Liv hoped that Peyton had already left for work.

"Olivia Moore!" A voice shout in mock disapproval. "Are you doing a walk of shame?" Peyton asked, trying to keep up her disapproving façade, but failed when she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"No." Liv tried to laugh off. "I had a hard day at work and ended up crashing on the sofa."

"Is that so? That hickey on your neck says differently. So unless there's something going on between you and your boss that you've not been telling me or…" Peyton trailed off before laughing as Liv quickly ran over to the mirror and started inspecting her neck. Liv realised too late that there wasn't a mark on her neck and she saw Peyton's reflection in the mirror smirking at her.

"So who's the guy?" Peyton asked.

"No one." Liv said, turning around and making her way to her room. However, Peyton didn't like her answer and so followed her.

"Come one Liv talk to me, just because I didn't agree with your decision to break up with Major, doesn't mean that I don't fully approve on you getting your freak on with some other guy." Peyton said.

"It's nothing, it was a mistake, one I'm not proud off and have no wish to repeat." Liv said.

"Oh, poor Liv, was he not very good." Peyton said sympathetically.

"No it wasn't that-"

"So he was good?"

"Yes he was but-"

"So what's got you all down?" Peyton ask confused.

"Its hard to explain, can you just drop it, I need to get ready for work." Liv pleaded and Peyton just looked at her for a bit before shrugging her shoulders and heading off to work. Liv quickly got undressed from her grubby day old clothes and jumped in the shower and set the heat to scolding, hoping to wash away the shame from the previous night. Liv hopped out the shower and dried herself off before grabbing some underwear, a blouse and a black pencil skirt. She looked down at her watch and realised she should head down to the precinct. However just as she was about to head out of her room the image of Blaine holding up her lace pants flashed through her mind and a wicked thought came to her. Just before Liv left her apartment, she shuffled her fresh pants off and kicked them back into her room before locking her front door and heading to the precinct.

Getting off the elevator at homicides floor, Liv made her way over to Clive's desk and saw that it was empty, glancing at the interrogation room, she saw was it was empty too. Clive must not be back from picking up Vince yet, so Liv sat down in Clive's chair to wait for him. Getting out her phone she saw Blaine's previous text still displayed on her lock scene. Then another wicked thought came to her mind and quickly glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to her she hiked up her skirt as far as she dared in a room full of cops. Spreading her legs apart slightly she snapped a picture of her legs and sent it to Blaine with the caption.

I'm not wearing any underwear ;)

You're going to have to do better than that if you want to make me blush.

Was his reply, which made Liv smirk. Now, not even caring about the fact that she was surround by police officers, Liv undid a button on her blouse and then another. Now showing an indecent amount of of cleavage, Liv held her phone up, half an arm length above her head. Reclining back in the chair, Liv crossed her legs and pouted to the camera, before snapping a picture.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Clive asked completely confused.

"Um, I was waiting for you." Liv said quickly putting her phone down and re-buttoning the top of her shirt before standing up and pulling her skirt back down.

"Vince wasn't at home, I came back to get a warrant to search his premises and to put out an APB." Clive said, "Now I'm going to request some uniforms to search the house. Meanwhile, you, need to have a think about what is and isn't appropriate for a police station." Liv just nodded in embarrassment as Clive walked away. Looking back down at the picture on her phone, she couldn't help but think she looked damn sexy in it. Smirking she sent it along with,

I'm being a bad girl, taking photos for you in a police station.

We have differing opinions on what counts as being bad.

I've made that last one my wallpaper.

Liv should have been horrified at the idea that Blaine had a dirty picture of her but at that moment the thought of Blaine looking at his phone and seeing her every time made her wet with desire, a fact that she promptly informed him of.

I'm so wet right now, I want you so bad!

Well you're going to have to fuck yourself, I'm busy.

Whilst thinking of me though, obviously.

Whilst Liv did feel a stab of disappointment at the fact the Blaine clearly didn't feel the need to see her that she felt for him, something that really shouldn't have surprised her, she did feel excitement at the crass way he spoke to her.

"Liv, the warrant will be ready tomorrow. Meanwhile I want to go and have another look at the Grand, see if there is anything we missed."

"Yep, I'll be right over." Liv said sending a final text to Blaine before putting her phone away.

If you won't play with me, I'll have to find someone else who will.

Half an hour later, Clive and Liv were back at the Grand. They walked into the reception and found Donny manning it.

"Hello detective, what are you doing back here?" Donny asked, clearly not happy to see them again.

"We just have a few follow up questions. First do you know a man by the name of Vince Mulligan and before you answer we already know about his involvement in Leading Ladies escort agency." Clive said.

"Know about that do ya?" Donny laughed. "Yeah I know him, been doing business with him for years."

"And would you say he was familiar with the ins and outs of your hotel."

"I guess, depends what exactly you mean?"

"Would he for instance, know that your back door didn't have any security on it."

"Yeah, he knew we only had the one camera."

"And would he know what day your garbage was collected?"

"I don't know about that, he might, they make a hell of a racket when they come. It's hard not to notice them."

"And are you sure he didn't visit the hotel the night of the murder?"

"I don't know, if he did I didn't see him."

"Thank you, that's all we need from you. But before we go, we'd like to inspect the back door."

"Knock yourself out, its down the hall, take a left then another left." Donny said not bothering to get up to show them the way. Clive and Liv followed his directions and arrived at the door. They looked around and true enough there weren't any camera's on the door and the door itself didn't close properly, letting in a draft from the alley outside.

"This is hopeless, anybody could have gotten though this door and murdered Felicity." Liv said.

"Hold your horses there Liv, just because no one inside the hotel saw anyone, doesn't mean that someone outside didn't see someone come in." Clive said pushing through the door and looking around the alley. "There." Clive said, pointing to the mouth of the alley that opened out onto the street. "A traffic camera, it doesn't point down the alley, but the angle should cover then entrance to the alley, so we'll be able to see if anyone went down it on the night of the murder." Clive said, getting his phone out and making a request for the footage. "Come on, lets head back to the station."


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the precinct, an officer informed Clive that the IT department wanted to talk to him about his case. So heading up to their floor, Clive was waved over by one of the IT guys.

"What you got for me?" Clive asked, the guy who's name badge identified him as Peter. Liv immediately started to wonder what he was like in bed, he looked like the submissive type.

"Well, I've been going through your victim's laptop and I think I've found out why your victim was at the Grand." Peter said.

"Well don't keep me in suspense Pete, why?" Clive said.

"Have you ever heard of a website called 'come and play with me dot com'?"

"What was that about playing?" Liv asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Well as far as I can tell, it's a website where people announce a time and place they will be available for sex and other people go and have sex with them." Pete said blushing as he said it, definitely submissive, Liv thought.

"Okay." Clive drawled out, slightly disturbed. "What's this got to do with the victim?"

"Well on the day she died, you vic visited this website and posted that she would be at the Grand, she must have already known what room she would be in because she put it on her post, and what time she would be there."

"Is there anyway you can find out who responded to the post?" Clive asked.

"Yeah right." Liv laughed. "Like blokes are going to comment 'on my way, see you there.'"

"I'm afraid she's right detective. Anyone who went on the website would have been able to see your victims post."

"What about if I gave you another person's laptop, would you be able to see if they had visited this website? Even if they didn't post on it?" Clive asked.

"Yeah, that's easy." Pete replied.

"What if they've cleared their browsing history?" Liv asked.

"That's not nearly as permanent as people thinks it is." Pete laughed.

"Thanks Pete, if we find anything else, we'll let you know." Clive said before walking away and turning to Liv. "If we can prove that Vince visited that website and get video evidence of him going into that alley, then that gives him motive and opportunity. I'm going to go look at that traffic cam footage, I'll let you know if I find anything." Clive said getting into the elevator and disappearing. Liv looked down at her watch, 12:42. Liv knew she had to go back down to the morgue to get on with the pile of work she'd been neglecting, she just hoped that Ravi had gone out for lunch.

Quietly descending the stairs into the morgue Liv saw no sign of Ravi, breathing a sigh of relief she walked over to her desk.

"I get the feeling you're avoiding me." Ravi said, appearing from around the corner. Liv spun around in fright to see him leaning against the way and tried to act casual.

"No, no, of course not. Why would you think that?" Liv said with an awkward laugh, attempting to lean back against her desk, but not realising she was too far away and ended up stumbling backwards.

"I don't know," Ravi shrugged, "The fact that you just tried to sneak into the morgue and because I haven't seen or heard from you since yesterday. And there was another thing?" Ravi said tapping his chin in thought. "Oh yeah, maybe because I walked in on you about have sex with our resident zombie drug dealer, on city property no less." Ravi said scandalised.

"I've been busy." Liv defended.

"With Blaine." Ravi stated.

"No, with Clive."

"Oh, I thought you said Felicity doesn't feel that way about Clive." Ravi laughed at how riled up Liv was getting.

"No, not in that way. I was helping solve Felicity's murder."

"And there was a clue at the bottom of Blaine's throat was there?"

"Can we please stop talking about that?"

"And give up the opportunity to tease you mercilessly about it, no I don't think so." Ravi laughed, Liv buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Ugh, why him? Why did Felicity have to be crazy about him?" Liv questioned.

"Well he does have that air of cocky confidence around him that some women find attractive." Ravi mused sitting next to Liv on her desk.

"Sounds like someone's got a little man crush on him." Liv teased, bumping her shoulder against Ravi's.

"Oh please, I would have thought you would have known me well enough by now to know that I do not bat for that team. Besides I wasn't the one who was obsessed with his historic chin and his expressive at not expressing anything lips."

"That was the brain, not me." Liv laughed before trailing off. "So do you not think any less of me after what I did?"

"Nah, of course not. I wouldn't blame you for something you did while under the influence of a brain." Ravi said throwing an arm around Liv's shoulders and giving her a side hug. "But I do blame you for thinking that I wouldn't understand and also for making me have to clean up and re-sanitised the morgue after your little liaison with Blaine. So now to make it up to me, you have to empty out the human waste bin and provide me with coffee for the rest of the week." Ravi said handing her some rubber gloves.

"You got it." Liv laughed before getting to work.

By 3:30 Liv had caught up on all the work she had neglected and told Ravi she was going to check in with Clive. So heading up to the homicide floor, she found Clive at his desk.

"Any luck with the traffic cam footage?" Liv asked.

"A little," Clive replied. "I've got someone entering the alley at 12:01 and then leaving again at 12:43. Even if it is Vince, he leaves before the time of the murder. Are you sure time of death is after 1am?"

"Ravi's pretty sure." Liv answered.

"Hopefully we'll find some evidence at his house tomorrow. Do you want me to swing round yours to pick you up in the morning?"

"No thanks, I'll make my own way there."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Clive said, turning back to his computer. Liv made her way out of the station and started heading home. However somehow on the way she made a wrong turning and before she knew it she was outside Walton lofts. She hadn't been invited over and hadn't text him to tell him she was coming. Earlier he said he was busy so chances are he wouldn't even be home. Hopefully that will be the case, then she might be able to convince herself to leave and go home. The doorman opened the door for her and she started making her way over to the elevator.

"Miss Moore?" Someone shouted to her across the lobby, Liv turned and saw the concierge wave her over.

"Yes?" Liv said wearily.

"Mr DeBeers is in not at home at the moment but he left you a key." He replied sliding a key across the desk.

"What?" Liv said utterly confused. "But he didn't know I was coming."

"Mr DeBeers, just said that he was expecting you and to give you the key when you arrived." The concierge said pushing the key closer to Liv before returning to his computer, dismissing her. Liv just grabbed the key before walking back to the elevator.

'That cocky son of bitch.' Liv thought, he knew she'd be back, even after she'd told him she wouldn't be. It was too late to turn back now, he'd know the caved, so she may as well wait around for him and enjoy herself. The elevator doors opened and Liv made her way to Blaine's apartment. Letting herself in to the empty apartment was an odd experience, Liv left the key on the table next to door and actually bothered to hang up her bag and jacket in the closet before wondering further into the living area. Without Blaine standing around to attract her attention, Liv could actually examine his apartment. Like she'd notice last time, the entire apartment was open plan with only the bathroom closed off. The windows looked out to an amazing view of the city and harbour. The apartment itself was quite sparsely furnished, which Liv thought suited his personality. Looking through his wardrobe she noticed that all his clothes were designer, no wonder he was so mad when she ruined one of his shirts. He didn't have any knick-knacks or pictures or anything that was really specific to him. However, in the kitchen he did have a whole cupboard dedicated to hot sauces. Liv opened the glass door onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. Blaine had certainly come along way from a mid level drug dealer if he could afford a place like this. Walking back in to the living area, Liv noticed some papers on the dinning table in the corner. Liv knew she shouldn't look at them, but eventually curiosity got the better of her, if he didn't want her to read them, he shouldn't have left them out. At first glance, Liv wasn't sure what she was looking at but she eventually realised that it was the deed, receipt of sale and a change of owner ship contract for a business called Shady Plots funeral home. Liv thought it was strange business choice for Blaine, she'd try to remember to ask him about it.

For the next hour, Liv hung around Blaine's apartment, waiting for him. She considered giving up and leaving but the memories of the previous night kept her firmly routed in place. Feeling too horny to wait around any longer she decided to get her phone out a text him to hurry up. Opening up his text feed, Liv reread his previous text to her.

Well you're going to have to fuck yourself, I'm busy.

Whilst thinking of me though, obviously.

A wicked thought came to her mind and she put down her phone and made her away into Blaine's sleeping area. This area smelled of him the strongest and seduced by his scent, Liv stripped down and climbed on the bed. Lying on her back, Liv palmed one of her breasts, while her other hand rubbed her nipple. It became erect between her fingers and she moaned at the tingling sensation. Turning her head to the side, Liv deeply inhaled the scent of Blaine's pillow as she continued to fondle her breasts, before letting one of hands slowly trail down her body. Pressing her eyes closed she could imagine that it was Blaine's hands on her body, his fingers ghosting along her skin. Liv's breathing became more erratic as she dipped her fingers into her folds and gently rubbed her clit. Her other hand left her breast and she stroked her inner thigh, her fingers slowly ascending up to her folds before dipping inside her. Liv began writhing as her fingers entered her, the soft sheets caressing her back. Liv moaned as her fingers repeatedly stroked her clit and entered her.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Liv shot up on the bed to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. He had taken her completely by surprise, she hadn't even heard the front door open. "No really, your completing the ultimate male fantasy. Coming home and finding a naked woman in your bed." Liv fell back on the bed while her heartbeat returned to normal. "Please, don't let me stop you." Blaine said, not moving from his position.

"Wouldn't you rather join me?" Liv said coyly, having got over her fright and leaning forward slightly.

"We'll get to that later." Blaine said starring at her intently. "Now carry on."

"But-"

"Carry. On." Blaine said, his voice taking on a slightly dangerous edge, which made Liv wetter than she already was. Shuffling back slightly so she could lean her back against the headboard. Smirking at Blaine, Liv slowly spread her bent legs just enough to slide her hand back down into her folds, her fingers rheumatically entering her at a slow and leisurely pace, as her thumb rubbed her clit. Liv saw Blaine let out a heavy breath but he remained where he was, his eyes flickered between hers and her fingers. The intensity of his gaze turned Liv on more than she ever thought it would and her pace increased. Her breath started coming out in fast pants as her other hand fondled her breast. Liv could feel her climax building, Blaine's gaze on her intensified the pleasure tenfold. Liv closed her eyes as she felt the first waves of her climax about to crash over her. But then suddenly Liv felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her movements. Snapping her eyes open she saw Blaine's face hovering over her. The air between them became electrified in the stillness and Blaine pulled her fingers out of her, slowly bringing them upwards towards her face. Just like he'd done to Felicity in her vision, he held her fingers towards her, a silent order in his gaze. Smirking, Liv took her fingers into her mouth and sucked them long and slow, while keeping eye contact with Blaine, who's face remained impassive.

"Well someone's been a bad girl, starting without me." Blaine said as Liv's fingers left her mouth with a soft pop. Liv began unbuttoning Blains shirt as she replied.

"Well I was only doing what you you told me. Besides you were taking too long."

"Well, your going to need to be punished for your impatience."

"About time." Liv said grabbing Blaine's face and kissing him.

-x-

"What's shady plots?" Liv asked trying to distract herself from wanting a cigarette as she lay across Blaine's chest, the both of them in bed completely spent.

"Where did you hear about that?" Blaine asked as he casually stroked his fingers up and down Liv's back.

"There were papers about it on your dining table."

"Ahhh, so you're a snooping zombie detective."

"It's hardly snooping when you leave them out in the open."

"Well maybe I wasn't expecting a horny zombie to break into my apartment."

"I didn't break in!" Liv said punching him lightly in the chest. "You left me a key."

"Yep, because I knew you'd be back wanting more." Blaine said smacking her arse lightly.

"Ugh, you're such a pig. Anyway, you never answered my question."

"Shady plots is my new business venture, you inspired it actually."

"What? How did I inspire you to buy a funeral home?"

"Well, why should I go out and get brains, when instead, I can make them come to me."

"You brought a whole new business just to get easier access to brains?"

"Well someone was supposed to share theirs with me but never showed to our meeting, so I had to procure them through other means."

"I did show actually," Liv said sitting up so she could look down at Blaine's face. "And I saw you making a drug deal."

"Actually," Blaine said, propping his hands behind his head, now that Liv was no longer occupying them. "You saw me telling some of my ex-colleges that I was out of the business and when they told me to get in their car as the boss wanted to see me, I bribed them to leave me alone. And that was the last I've seen of anyone from my former employment."

"Oh." Liv said after a minute of silence. Maybe she had misjudged Blaine, maybe he really was no longer that person who tried to sell her drugs and felt her up on that boat. After all being a zombie had certainly changed her, it shouldn't be surprising that it had changed him as well. "I'm sorry."

"Say what?" Blaine asked, even though he heard her perfectly well.

"I'm sorry I ran off before giving you a chance to explain." Liv said, lying back down on Blaine's chest, one of his hands coming down to rest on her hip.

"Doesn't matter now I have my new business. And besides those brains aren't just for me anyway."

"What do you mean?" Liv asked.

"Turns out there are more of us zombies wandering around Seattle than we thought and they need brains. And as of a few days ago I am the only brain retailer in the state, probably the entire country."

"You're selling brains? That's hor-"

"What ever you're about to say, think it through again and make sure it's not hypocritical, little miss works in a morgue and can snack on brains when ever she wants. Plus, I don't see you handing out brains to our fellow zombies." Liv realised that what he said was true, she was about to be hypocritical. She was in a very fortunate situation where she had easy access to the brains she needed. The other zombies Blaine was talking about probably didn't have that luxury.

"But selling them for profit?"

"You think I can afford to just give them away?"

"I suppose not." Liv said trailing off and looking thoughtful for a moment. "Where did these other zombies come from?" If Liv had been looking at Blaine at that moment she would have seen the pleased smirk that spread across his face before it quickly disappeared.

"I don't know, maybe more people survived the boat party than just us."

"You don't know?" Liv asked, "Didn't you ask?"

"I'm not running a zombie support group. I don't really care how they became zombies, just as long as they buy brains." Liv made a noise of disgust as she untangled herself from Blaine and shuffled to the edge of the bed, before sitting with her back to Blaine and gathering her clothes off the floor, looking at the clock on the bedside table she saw it was a little after two in the morning.

"Seriously!" Blaine said sitting up and watching Liv get dressed. "I'm stopping Seattle's zombie population from going rampant and killing people in the street, which is more than you are doing I'm going to point out, and your making me the bad guy."

"It's not that!" Liv huffed, buttoning up her blouse. "How can the fact that there are more zombies out there and we don't know how they came to be, not bother you in the slightest?"

"Why do you care so much? What's knowing how they became zombies going to change?"

"It matters!"

"Why does it?"

"How can you be so unbothered by this? What if they were around before the boat party? What if they know how we became zombies?" Liv said standing up to zip up her skirt and turning round to face Blaine.

"I can guarantee that there haven't been zombies running around since before the boat party."

"How do you know that? You just said you never asked them?"

"I just do." Blaine said, tired of this argument and falling back on the bed.

"Urgh, you're infuriating!" Liv said stomping around, looking for her other shoe.

"It's part of my charm." Blaine said smirking and Liv hated the fact that her breath hitched at the sight and she briefly considered climbing back into bed with him, before shaking that thought away. Liv eventually managed to tear herself away from the slight of Blaine naked in bed and march out into to living area to grab her coat and bag, before heading to the door. However, as she approached the door she passed the table that she had placed Blaine's spare key on. Liv looked at it siting there innocently, as if it didn't know how it was tempting her. Her hand hovered above the key as she tried to stop Felicity's brain from making her take it. Liv had no idea how long she stood there, her hand inching closer and closer to the key.

"For fuck's sake! Just take the damn key, we both now you'll come crawling back tonight so you might as well take it and let yourself in." Blaine shouted, scaring Olivia and on reflex she grabbed the key, clutching it to her chest. Turning slightly, Liv could see that Blaine must have been watching her reflection in a mirror on the wall. Flushing with embarrassment at him seeming her inner battle with her own hand, Liv fled the apartment, the key secure in her grasp. Just like last time, when Liv exited the lobby there was a cab waiting outside, despite the early hour of the morning and it bugged her that one moment Blaine could be an insensitive dick and then do something so gentlemanly the next, the man was an enigma to her.

It had been three days since Liv had eaten Felicity's brains and while they still firmly control her actions, Liv could feel their influence growing weaker. Soon she would be free of Felicity's constant horniness and free from her obsession with Blaine. The thought of no longer being with Blaine gave Liv some unexpectedly mixed emotions. He was a different person from the one she met at the boat party and she believed him when he said he no longer dealt drugs, maybe underneath his cockiness and bravado, he could be a decent human being. However, this new business of his was questionable to say the least and Liv wasn't 100 per cent confident that Blaine was telling the truth when he said he didn't know how these other zombies came to be. Although Blaine did have a point, she had the luxury of taking a, albeit small, moral high ground when it came to getting her brains. So whilst she knew that Blaine wasn't doing it for benevolent reasons, he was protecting the humans and keeping the fact that there were zombies running around Seattle a secret with his new business.

Resting her head back against her seat in the cab, Liv closed her eyes and could perfectly recall the past two nights she had spent with Blaine. Liv had to admit that his personality was questionable to put it mildly, but he certainly knew his way around the bedroom. When it was the two of them in bed, their bodies connected in the most intimate way, Liv felt more alive than she ever had before, including when she was in fact alive. But it wasn't just the sex that was causing her mixed emotions about Blaine, it was the fact that she could let her guard down around him. When Liv had been alive, she was quite a tactile person, but now in death she felt like she had to keep herself on a constant leash, scared that the slightest scratch could ruin a friend's life. But with Blaine, a fellow zombie, she could let go and not worry. Scratches, bites, exchange of bodily fluids had no effect of him, she could touch him freely without fear of any consequences and that made her feel more like herself around him than anyone else. And, if Liv was being completely honest with herself, she knew that she couldn't blame her feelings on Felicity's brain. It may be Felicity's brain telling her to sleep with Blaine, but it was Liv who loved it, Liv who revealed in every second of it and Liv who almost wept at the thought of never experiencing it again once Felicity's brain wore off, never being able to let her guard down, never being able to feel like her pre-zombie self again. Liv wished she had just stayed in bed with Blaine and not let her thoughts travel down this dangerous and depressing road. Liv was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the cab had stopped outside her building until the cabbie started clearing his throat at her. Apologising, liv quickly hopped out the cab and rushed into her building. Quietly sneaking into her apartment as not to wake Peyton, Liv quickly got ready for bed. But in the stillness of her room, her thoughts whirled around in her head, mainly thoughts of Blaine. It was going to be a long night.

-x-

By the time Liv arrived at Vince Mulligan's house the police were already ran sacking the place from top to bottom. Liv nodded and flashed her badge to the policeman guarding the door and couldn't help but give him a little wink as she made her way inside. She found Clive in the living room looking through a bunch of boxes marked 'Teri's stuff.'

"Morning, has the search turned anything up?" Liv asked, coming to stand at Clive's side and peering into the boxes.

"Nothing yet, I've sent the laptop to the boys in IT to see if Vince visited 'come and play with me dot com' but it might be a while until they get back to us. Also it looks like the Mulligan's separation was about to become official. We found divorce papers on the desk, along with a letter from the wife, requesting that Vince box up all her and the kid's belongings and that she'd send someone over next week to collect them."

"Maybe the papers sent him over the edge? He blamed Felicity for the end of his marriage and the loss of his kids." Liv theorised.

"It's looking likely, but without a murder weapon any charges against him won't stick." Clive huffed angrily throwing a book that he had just picked up back in the box it had come from. Liv couldn't think of anything to helpful to say and so grabbed the nearest box to her and had a rummage inside. Like the box Clive was looking through, this one too was full of books. Liv grabbed a handful and scanned the spins, her eyes widened at what she read.

"Clive…" Liv said setting the books down and grabbing some more out the box.

"What is it? You found something?" Clive asked rounding the table to her.

"Clive, look at these books, their all on botany!" Liv said excitedly. "And I'll bet you that one of these books will have at least a passage on our poison."

"You may be right." Clive said as he continued to scan all the books in the box. "Jenkins!" Clive called and a uniform officer came over to them. "I want you to search all these boxes and confiscate all the books on botany. Take them back to the station and find any that mention Aconitum, also known as Wolf's Bane." Clive ordered.

"Right away detective." Jenkins said, grabbing another uniformed officer and started rummaging through all the boxes with books in.

"Why don't you have a wander round." Clive whispered to Liv. "See if anything triggers one of your visions." Liv nodded and began walking around the house, pausing frequently to examine photos or knick-knacks of Vince Mulligans life. Nearly every photo in the house was of Vince and his wife or their kids. In the photos they looked very happy together and Liv couldn't help but think that if Felicity had never walked into their lives, maybe they still would be. Liv walked into the kitchen just as an officer was empting out the bin onto the kitchen island and began rifling through it. Liv's nose wrinkled at the smell but peered though the mess anyway, nothing out of the ordinary, the usual kitchen scraps, empty wrappers, a few empty packets of cigarettes with a few cigarettes still inside and empty take away containers.

"Hey Liv." Clive called over walking through the French window from the garden. "Come check this out." Liv followed Clive out into the garden, who went and stood next to an empty patch of bedding, smiling triumphantly.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Liv asked confused.

"What do you notice about this garden?" Clive asked, Liv looked around. Even without knowing about Teri's interest in botany, it was obvious the moment you looked at her garden. It was beautifully maintained, with dozens of different varieties of flowers, fruit and veg growing. Every plant had a little post next to it detailing what it was and when it had been planted. Every inch of available space was being used. However, Liv still didn't understand what Clive was trying to tell her.

"Umm, it's really nice." Liv said questioningly.

"It's more than nice, it's beautiful. And obviously very well cared for. So why if Mrs Mulligan loved her garden so much is there a patch of empty bedding here?" Clive said pointing back down to the empty patch of mud. The more Liv looked at it the odder it looked, both plants either side were flourishing so it was unlikely that the missing plant had died and even if it had, Teri had a greenhouse full of seedlings that needed to be planted, so why hadn't she planted something new?

"Do you think that a Wolf's Bane plant was growing here?" Liv asked, catching on to what Clive was getting at.

"That is exactly what I think. And I think that Mr Mulligan disposed of the plant to cover his tracks in case we came looking."

"Can you prove it?" Liv asked.

"Unfortunately no, not until we get contact with Mrs Mulligan and ask her what used to be planted there. However, she is apparently out of the country on vacation at the moment and is proving difficult to get hold of. At the moment all the evidence we have is circumstantial. Hopefully the traffic surveillance will be enough to convince him to confess, because if we can't figure out how he killed Felicity, then he walks." Clive said before turning away to answer his phone that had started ringing while he was talking. Liv gazed back down at the empty patch of mud, even if they could prove that the plant that was used to poison Felicity used to be grown there, they still didn't know how she was poisoned and any decent lawyer will pick up on that.

"Hey Liv." Clive said turning back to her with a big smile on his face. "Guess who some uniforms just picked up?"

"I really want you to say Jason Dohring." Liv said.

"Who? Never mind, it's Vince. Uniforms picked him up at the bus station half an hour ago. I've put in a request for a DNA sample with the chief, with the strong motive and the traffic cam footage it should be approved. You ready to get going?"

"Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Liv looked through to two-way mirror into the interrogation room. Vince Mulligan looked exactly how Felicity remembered him, not surprising since it had only been a few weeks since she had been sleeping with him. He certainly didn't look like a murderer, but then again not a lot of murderers actually do. Vince was slightly shorter than the average man, probably only an inch or two taller then herself. His brown hair was slightly greasy, like it had been one too many days since he last washed it and he had dark, heavy bags under his eyes. His gaze dragged lazily around the room as he sat slouched in the chair. The only indication that he was feeling even the slightest bit nervous was that he kept fidgeting with his wedding ring, his fingers repeatedly twisting it forward and backward, sliding it up his finger just until it reached his nail and then pushing it back down again. However, whether those nerves were due to do with the fact that he was sat in a police interrogation room or more to do with his impending divorce, Liv would never know.

"Seeing him trigger any visions?" Clive asked from beside her. Liv shook her head, so far Felicity's brain had been had been remarkably unhelpful in helping Liv find her killer. Liv had hoped that seeing him would trigger the vision of how he killed Felicity, but no such luck. It seemed that even in death all Felicity cared about was sex, a fact that was causing Liv constant annoyance as she started to imagine Vince bending her over the interrogation room table and taking her from behind.

"So you up for it?" Clive asked.

"Always." Liv moaned, breathlessly.

"What?" Clive said giving her a strange look.

"What?" Liv replied shaking herself out of her fantasy.

"Are you up for tagging along in the interrogation? What did you think I was asking?"

"No, nothing, yes, I'm up for it, the interrogation that is." Liv stumbled.

"Why do I put up with this?" Clive mumbled to himself before opening the interrogation room door. "Good afternoon Mr Mulligan, my name is Detective Babineaux and this is medical examiner Olivia Moore." Clive said as the two of them took their seats opposite Vince. "I hear we stopped you from taking a trip, mind telling me where you were off to and why?"

"I'm going through a stressful situation at home at the moment and wanted to get away somewhere. A buddy of mine has a place in Portland that he said I could stay at while he's out of town." Vince said confidently.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry to hear about your martial problems, I'm assuming that's the stressful situation you are referring to. That and the fact that you have just lost your job and your kids." Clive said carefully watching Vince's reaction.

"Yes, that about sums it up. I assume you can understand why I'm stressed." Vince replied coolly.

"Yes of course, I imagine anyone in your situation would be stressed. And angry too I imagine."

"Some people probably would be."

"Are you one of those people?"

"I try not to be." Vince said maintaining his calm vagueness. Clive realised this and tried a different approach.

"As I understand it, meeting Felicity Carter was the cause of all your problems."

"How do you mean?"

"Well your affair with her was what destroyed your marriage and lost you your job and kids. I imagine that made you pretty angry with her."

"You do a lot of imagining don't you." Vince mocked. "Yes, having an affair with Felicity ruined my life, but that was my fault, not hers. It takes two to tango and all that. If it hadn't been her it probably would have just been someone else."

"So it was you who initiated the affair?"

"No it was definitely her, but I didn't turn her away, so it's just as much my fault."

"So you're telling me that you hold no ill will to a woman who you said yourself ruined your life? That's pretty benevolent of you."

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't blame her, not that I don't hate her guts, which I do."

"That's a pretty irrational perspective."

"Who said anger was rational?" Liv could tell that Clive was getting frustrated at how calm and collected Vince was remaining under questioning.

"I tell you what Mr Mulligan, shall we cut to the chase? Where were you on the night of July 6th at 1am? And before you answer I would like to inform you that while you were detained you probably noticed that we took a DNA sample from you and we are comparing it to DNA found at the crime scene, so make sure your answer reflects what we both know those results are going to show." Clive said.

"Fine, at 1am I was heading home."

"And where were you heading home from?"

"I was heading home from the Grand hotel, where I had previously been fucking Felicity Carter."

"And are you aware that Felicity Carter was murdered in that same hotel on the same night you just confessed to being with her."

"Yes I was aware as an associate, Mary Handley, text me yesterday, informing me of Felicity's death and urging me to go to the police if I knew anything. I didn't then and I still don't know anything now so I didn't bother. I would show you the text but you took my phone away."

"And you didn't think that the fact that you were the last person to see her alive was important."

"Well considering she was very much alive when I left, no I didn't think it was important. Besides there was a bunch of other guys with her that night as well, I didn't see them in the holding cells."

"So you saw the other men that were there that night?"

"No, they were all gone by the time I got there, but there was evidence of them all over the room."

"So let me get this straight, you expect me to believe that you went to an elicit rendezvous with the woman, who you said yourself ruined your life, and on that same night she ends up dead and your telling me you had nothing to do with it." Clive laughed mockingly.

"She was alive when I left that hotel room." Vince said through gritted teeth.

"Mr Mulligan, have you ever heard of a plant called Aconitum or Wolf's bane perhaps?"

"Nope never heard of them."

"Really, because in your house we found several books with detailed passages on it."

"They're Teri's, she loves all that plant stuff. I find it mind numbingly dull to be honest. "

"Mr Mulligan, this is a picture of your back garden, can you tell me what plant used to be here?" Clive said pointing at the bare patch in the picture.

"I'm afraid not, the garden was Teri's domain, she'd shout at me if I so much as went near her plants. Besides even if she had at some point told me what plant was there I'd never remember, they've all got stupid Latin names, waste of brain power trying to remember them."

"And what happened to the plant that used to be here?"

"Well you see, after Teri left, that just happened to be the plant I decided to take my anger out on. Dug the thing up, hacked it to pieces and burnt it. Like I said anger is irrational."

"Cut the bull shit Vince!" Clive suddenly shouted, standing up and banging his fists down on the table, causing Olivia to jump. "We know you killed her Vince. You had ample knowledge of the poison and as soon as your wife confirms that she was growing it, you had the means to acquire it. You admitted to being with her the night she was murdered and you had motive! She ruined your life Vince, you think a jury going to believe you didn't want her dead. Confess now and maybe you'll breath free air again before you die." Clive said, pushing a pen and notepad across the table to Vince. There was a moment of silence while Vince starred at the notepad in front of him before Vince reached out and slowly pushed the notepad back towards Clive, before leaning back and looking him in the eyes.

"Prove it." Vince said calmly. "Prove how I poisoned Felicity with a plant that you don't even know for certain was even being grown in my wife's garden. And meanwhile you can explain to me why, hypothetically speaking, if I did kill her, I would admit to being with her the night she was murdered." Vince levelled Clive with a confident stare, which practically made stream come out of Clive's ears. Vince knew that at the moment with the evidence they had, it wouldn't be enough to convict him. "Now detective and who ever you are," Vince said to Liv, "I've been a good little citizen, answered all your questions, but I'm done now. So either get me a lawyer or take me back to the holding cells. And in less that 72 hours I look forward to breathing free air again." Vince said, throwing Clive's words back at him.

Clive practically growled as he threw his chair back and marched out the room, Liv quickly following after him. Clive shouted an order at a uniformed officer to take Vince back to holding before plonking down at his desk.

"Please tell me you had a vision of exactly how that son of a bitch poisoned Felicity." Clive said, turning to her.

"I'm sorry, my third eye is apparently on vacation at the moment." Liv tried to joke, but Clive just looked at her unamused.

"Until we hear back from the wife or Ravi somehow figures out how she was poisoned we at at a dead end." Clive said rubbing his forehead with one of his hands. "Why don't you go and do your actual job for a bit, I'll let you know if anything comes up." Clive said turning his back to her and he booted up his computer. Liv didn't take his dismissal personally, she knew he was just frustrated with the case and so did as he said and headed to the elevator.

Arriving down in the morgue Liv found Ravi perched over a corpse on the operating table, clipboard in hand.

"Please tell me they were murdered, Felicity's brain is being ridiculously unhelpful in solving her own murder case and I'm tired of having to carry around extra underwear." Liv moaned, descending the steps.

"Ewww, too much information Liv. In any case, not murdered I'm afraid, heart attack in city hall." Ravi said putting down his clipboard and turning to Liv. "No luck upstairs then?"

"Actually he confessed to being with Felicity the night she was murdered, he has motive and soon we'll be able to prove he had access to the poison."

"That's great then." Ravi said, looking at Liv's dejected face. "Isn't it?"

"Not if we can't explain how he poisoned her. Any luck there?"

"I'm afraid not, I've examine every inch of her stomach contents and found no trace of the poison."

"Damn it!" Liv cursed, pushing herself away from the table and over to her desk and attempted to distract herself with work. However, three hours later all she could still think about was Vince's mug face as he watched Clive leave the interrogation room. Liv stood up and grabbed her coat, she knew something that would definitely take her mind off Vince.

-x-

It scared Liv how quickly she had become accustomed to the route to Blaine's apartment and the fact that both the doorman and the concierge greeted her by name as she walked past them. Grabbing the key from her pocket she quickly let herself in expecting to wait around for a few hours until Blaine showed up. What she did not expect was for Blaine to be sitting at his dinning room table with another man and a woman. The mystery man was absolutely giant and not just by Liv's standards and was clearly a zombie, if his pale skin and white hair were anything to go by. The mystery woman looked to be almost as short as Liv, in her 40's or 50's and considering her patchy fake tan and the company she was keeping, was probably a zombie as well.

"Now even I didn't expect you to crack this quickly," holding up his wrist to examine his watch, Blaine chuckled. "Less than 14 hours and your already back for more. Even Felicity had more dignity than that, especially after your self righteous spiel this morning."

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be here or have company." Liv stuttered, utterly embarrassed at the fact Blaine had outed her as his desperate sex buddy in front of two strangers. "Sorry, I should have called or text. But I see you're busy so I'll leave." Liv said turning around to grab the door.

"Hold your horses there Liv." Blaine called over. "We're just wrapping up here, wait in the bedroom and I'll be with you in a bit."

Liv felt thoroughly disgusted with herself when she found herself simply nodding and disappearing into the bedroom area. She heard their conversation start up again however they were clearly doing it hushed voices so she couldn't over hear. Liv walked over to the balcony door in the bedroom that led out onto a much smaller balcony than the one in the living room. Thoughts of Vince's interrogation still occupied her mind but just being near Blaine again she felt the now familiar ache inside begin to dominate her mind. Behind her she heard the voices get closer and then the sound of the the front door opening and closing. Seconds later she felt Blaine's front press up against her back as his hands clasped the metal railing either side of hers.

"Not that I'm complaining," Blaine said placing soft kisses on Liv's exposed neck. "But what brought you back so soon? Especially after the way you stormed out this morning after deciding that I'm apparently the worst ex-human being in Seattle."

"The man that killed Felicity is probably going to get away with it and there is nothing I can do to stop him." Liv said pressing herself against him.

"You must give me his name, knowing how to get away with murder might come in useful." Blaine said, unbuttoning the top of Liv's jeans. However, Liv spun round and poked a finger into Blaine's chest.

"I didn't come here to give you tips on how to be an even bigger sleezeball."

"And why did you come here?" Blaine said lifting her up so she wrapped her legs round him.

"To forget about my worries."

-x-

"So how much longer will Felicity be with us?" Blaine said as his head rested on Liv's stomach, his fingers ghosting patterns on her skin.

"Two more days, three at a push." Liv replied, her hand repeatedly stroking through Blaine's hair. "Just two more days and I can put this mess behind me and forget this ever happened." Liv said, trying to convince herself more than Blaine.

"That's one path you could take, there is however an alternative."

"And what's that?" Liv asked, although she could guess where he was going.

"Well my door is always open if you were inclined to continue our little…dalliances. That is a figure of speech by the way, my door is not always open and your lucky I was in a forgiving mode when you interrupted my business meeting earlier."

"Dalliances? Really? Who says that?" Liv said, ignoring the rush of excitement she felt at Blaine's invitation. "Besides casual relationships are Felicity's thing not mine, I want a relationship."

"Your telling me you're willing to give up the best sex of your life to sit around so you can sit around and wait for a cure that may never come, so you can have a relationship." Blaine said lifting his head to look at her.

"You're not one to brag are you?" Liv said sarcastically in a attempt to avoid the truth in his statement.

"It's not bragging if it's true." Blaine said starring at her intently.

"Maybe I want some one else." Liv said flippantly, thinking of Major.

"Oh really? And can this someone else make you feel as alive as I make you." Blaine said as one of his fingers traced over her nipple sending a shock of electricity through her. "Can you truly lose control with him in a moment of passion?" Blaine trailed his fingernail lightly between the valley of her breasts to leave no doubt about he was talking about.

"If I turn him into a zombie I can."

"But would you? Ruin this person's life just so you have someone to fuck? I don't think you have it in you." And he was right, no matter how much she wanted to be with Major, she would never turn him into a zombie, she wouldn't wish this life on anyone. "I thought so." Blaine said, seeing the defeated look on her face. He rolled over on to his back next to her and said, "Cheer up, my offer still stands."

"Some offer." Liv mumbled, "To be your dirty little secret."

"Not a secret, Cissie and Chief know." Blaine joked, however when he turned to Liv she still had a sour look on her face. "Look what more do you want? I'm offering you frequent, no strings attached, hot zombie sex. And don't say a relationship, because seriously that wouldn't work. Could you imagine us, going to the movies, having dinner parties, holding hands down the street? Yeah right." Blaine scoffed.

"Hey! I never said I wanted a relationship with you!" Liv said, turning on her side and propping her head un with her hand.

"So you want a relationship with some mystery guy, good for you. But while you waiting for your boy Ravi to make a cure, you've decided to stay celibate? That's crazy. So why don't you mull my offer over and when you come to your senses, text first." Blaine finished in a threatening voice.

"You let me keep the key, what did you think I was going to do with it?" Liv asked, lying back on her back, trying not to think about Blaine's offer.

"Like I said, I didn't think you'd crack so soon. You're doing wonders for my ego by the way." Blaine rolling onto his side to smirk at Liv.

"Like your ego needs anymore stroking." Liv said.

"Actually, Felicity loved stroking my 'ego.'" Blaine laughed as Liv wrinkled her nose in an effort to convince him that the thought was disgusting to her, when in fact it had the opposite effect. "Which reminds," Blaine said as he rolled back over and started rummaging around in the bed side table. "Here." He said throwing something over to her. Liv struggled to locate the thing he had thrown to her in the mess of covers. Her hand eventually found what she was looking and pulled it up to her face, a box of cigarettes. "Felicity always had to have a cigarette after sex, thought you must be gagging for one by now." Until Blaine had mentioned it, Liv hadn't noticed the subtle craving for a cigarette. Liv quickly broke the seal of the fresh packet and opened the lid and saw all the cigarettes all neatly lined up. However, before she had a chance to reach for one she felt herself been thrown into a vision.

Felicity was rummaging around in her bag looking for something that clearly wasn't there. Looking around the room she was in, in case she had left them somewhere else, Liv recognised the hotel room she was found dead in. This must be the moment she was murdered.

"You got any cigarettes? I can't find mine." Felicity asked turning to the other occupant in the room, Vince Mulligan.

"Here." Vince said, pulling a packet out his jeans that he was fastening up. "You know these things will kill you."

"When I'm dead I give you permission to say I told you so." Felicity said as she grabbed one out the packet and lit it up.

"I'll hold you to that." Vince mumbled turning towards the door.

"Hey, before you go, what brand are these? They taste funny." Felicity said as she laid down on the bed, still naked from her previous activities.

"They're flavoured, some plant thing, I can't remember the name. Do you like them?"

"Not really, but I guess that's the problem with being addicted to them, I still have to smoke it." Felicity said grimacing slightly at the taste before taking another drag.

"Yeah, you're predictable that way." Vince said as he waited until Felicity was no longer looking at him, grabbed her hand bag and clothes and left the hotel room.

The vision ended abruptly and Liv was left starring at the packet of cigarettes she was holding.

"You're going to have to go on the balcony though, I'm not having you stink up my apartment." Blaine said, rolling onto his side about to fall asleep.

"That's it." Liv whispered.

"Huh?" Blaine said turning back towards her. "That's what?" Liv turned to face him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him briefly, before pulling back and announcing.

"I know how he killed her." Liv said jumping out of bed and looking for her bag to call Clive.

"Woop-dee fucking-doo." Blaine said, lying back done and attempting to sleep, clearly not as excited by Liv's revelation as she was. "Now either fuck off or go to sleep."

Liv didn't even acknowledge he had spoken, too high on her breakthrough. Quickly getting dressed and pulling her phone out of her bag as dialling Clive's number as she made her way out of Blaine's apartment.

"Liv?" Clive answered in a slightly groggy voice, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't actually, but I do know how Vince killed Felicity." Liv said in a sing song voice.

"Tell me everything." Clive said, suddenly very more awake.

"You are never going to believe how that son of a bitch killed her." Liv began as she climbed into the expected waiting cab.

-x-

Vince was led into the police interrogation room where Clive and Liv were waiting for him with a confident smirk on his face. However, his smirk faltered slightly when he noticed something sat on the table in front of them, Felicity's hand bag.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you recognise what this is." Clive said as Vince was placed in the seat opposite them. "It was just plain luck that officers found it when I sent them to the city dump. I mean what are the chances that in the millions of pieces of waste that this city throws out, we would find it. Clearly it was a chance you thought worth taking. Now originally after we found her wallet in it, no one thought it would have any further use and it got thrown into an evidence bag and pretty much forgotten about, until we found out about Felicity's other addiction." By this point, Vince's smile had completely fallen off his face as Clive reached in the bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, the same packet that Liv had seen in her vision. "You know what we found when we examined this packet of cigarettes, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Naturally we found both your and Felicity's finger prints on the packet, but that wasn't the most interesting thing. No, that was the fact that the cigarettes had been soaked in Aconitum. Remember that poison that you said you had no knowledge of." Vince remained silent and Clive decided to push him more. "Now, you'd slept with Felicity on multiple occasions, you would have known about her habit, she probably even mentioned it during your sex addicts group. It provided you with the perfect means to kill her, after all once you disposed of the evidence what were the chances that the police would find it? And the fact that we wouldn't even have thought about looking twice at such a common place item, well it was just too easy wasn't it? After all, she'd ruined your life, you deserved vengeance didn't you? She owed you, and you collected." Clive prodded, but Vince remained silent. "You have two options now Vince, confess now and maybe you'll get a reduced sentence. Or go to trial, and now with this new evidence, I don't think the jury will be as inclined to go easy on you. Your choice." Clive said pushing the notepad towards Vince and leaving the room, Liv following behind. Together the two of them watched through the two-way mirror as Vince continued to nervously play with his wedding ring while starring at the notepad. Eventually Vince's shoulders slumped in defeat and he very carefully slid his wedding ring completely off his finger and placed it tentatively on the other side of the table before picking up the pen and writing.

"Good job Liv." Clive said.

"Don't thank me, thank the officers who had to rummage through that garbage." Liv said, turning away from the mirror. "I'm going to let Ravi know the case is closed."

Arriving back in the morgue, Liv found Ravi rummaging through the fridge. "Vince confessed." Liv announced, sitting down at the table.

"That's good, I guess this means you can throw away this other hemisphere of Felicity's brain, now you've solved her murder." Ravi said, placing the Tupperware container with the other half of Felicity's brain in it down on the table in front of Liv.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Liv said looking down at it.

"I've got to go report some findings to one of the Vice detectives, I'll be back in a bit." Ravi said, grabbing some notes from his desk and disappearing out the morgue. Liv meanwhile hadn't taken her eyes off the container. The last remnants of Felicity's personality were fading from Liv's consciousness and with that went her excuse to be with Blaine. However, if she rationed out the remainder of Felicity's brain, she could prolong her what ever it was she had with Blaine as few more weeks. Liv shook her head at the thought, grabbed the container and walked over to the human waste bin, but her hand hovered over it. When she was with Blaine, she felt human again and she didn't want to give it up. But using Felicity's addiction as justification felt wrong. But being celibate for the foreseeable future, wasn't appealing either. As Liv stood in this indecisive state she put her hand in her pocket and realised that she still had Blaine's key, she hadn't even noticed that she'd grabbed it that morning. Regardless of what ever she decided, she had to go and see him again.

-x-

Knocking on Blaine's door almost felt foreign to her after quickly getting used to having her own key, the key that felt like it was burning a hole in her hand. Blaine eventually opened the door and looked at her confused, he clearly knew that she still had his key and was confused as to why she knocked.

"Are you incapable of giving me advance notice?" Blaine, leaving the door open for her and walking into the living area.

"I didn't want to lose my nerve if you said you were busy. I was actually hoping you wouldn't be here."

"Ahh, so Felicity's gone then." Blaine said, putting his hands in his pockets and nodding to himself.

"Yep, no more Felicity." Liv said. "I just came to give you your key back." Holding it out to him, however he made no move to take it.

"So my offer hasn't tempted you?" Blaine asked.

"It has, more than you know. But like I said, casual relationships aren't me." Placing the key down on the coffee table. There was a moment of silence between them, neither sure how to say goodbye. "I do however, have a counter offer." Liv said, surprising herself.

"Now you've intrigued me." Blaine said sitting down on one of the sofa's, Liv however remained standing. "And what is this counter offer?"

"I'm going to be cured one day," Liv said with more confidence than she felt. "But I don't want to be alone until then. I don't want a relationship with you, but I also don't want just sex. I want to know this new man you say you are, I want to be exclusive and I want be able to able to fully let me guard down around you. Those are my terms, what do you say?" Liv said, trying not to let her voice tremble.

"And what if you still don't like this new me?" Blaine asked, looking thoughtful.

"I guess I cross that bridge when I come to it. Do we have a deal?" Liv said holding her hand out. Blaine looked at her thoughtfully for a while, almost to the point where Liv was sure he'd say no. When suddenly he grabbed her hand and harshly pulled her down so she fell on his lap.

"You have a deal." Blaine said before capturing her lips with his own. Liv wrapped her arms round him and kissed him back. She knew that this deal was probably going to end up biting her back in the long run, but for now, in this moment, she was human again.


End file.
